You Think You Know Me
by rosannao122
Summary: Maxi was stuck in a bad relationship with no way out in sight. One faithful night she meets a superstar who only wants to help. Helping her changes both their lives in ways they didnt think possible. Edge/OC Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing besides my OC's Please R&R**

"What's taking you so damn long? It's almost time to go!" A harsh man's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. The sound of his voice sent fear throughout my body. I kept my call though, knowing getting upset wouldn't do any good.

"We've got over an hour before we need to leave." I called back.

"Damn it Maxi! Will you move your ass?"

Ignoring him I went back to what I was doing. Which is getting dressed. Tonight Steve and I are going to a Raw Super Show! Edge was supposed to be there tonight, which had me very excited.

I decided on my favorite jeans and an Edge t-shirt. I was just finishing my makeup when the bedroom door flew open, banging against the wall. I jumped at the noise but quickly regained my cool.

"Let's go!" Steve barked and grabbed my wrist forcing me to my feet.

"Ok! I'll just get my shoes, purse and cell phone."

"You didn't even have that stuff ready!" Steve's hand reached out so fast I didn't have time to blink before his hand stung my cheek. Tears threatened to spill, but I held back.

"Be in the car in 5 minutes or I'm leaving without you. And next time be ready when I say."I nodded with my head bent as he walked away showing no remorse for his abuse.

Quickly I grabbed the things I needed and was at the car in record time. Steve meant it when he said 5 minutes, the last time I'd made him wait I'd ended up with a broken wrist and a fat lip.

"Very good." Steve praised when I hopped in his SUV. His hand extended across the seat to stroke my flat stomach. "And how's baby?" He asked sickly sweet.

"Good!" I answered half heartedly forcing a smile. I had just found out I was pregnant last week. Only 9 weeks along now. I was hopping the pregnancy would at the very least put an end to his abuse, but so far it didn't look like it was happening.

"You know Maxine, you start behaving and not trying to irritate me things would be a lot better."

"I don't try to irritate you," I protested.

"Come on Maxi, there's no reason you couldn't of been ready when I said."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Your gonna have to shape up when the baby's born."

*After Raw*

The show was great and I gotten to see just about every wrestler I'd wanted to. Our seats were fairly decent, floor level only a couple rows back. Steve was happy as long as he had a steady supply of beers.

"I'm just gonna go to the merchandise stand and I'll be right out."

"5 minutes, Maxi." Steve warned tapping his watch. That was impossible, the line was easily 5 people or more long. But I didn't bother saying that, he wouldn't care.

Luckily the lines moved fast and it was my turn in 10 minutes. I ended up buying 3 shirts for myself and one for Steve hopping it would grant me a reprieve for being late.

I needed to pee badly, I was already running over 15 minutes late so I didn't think a bathroom break would make a difference. I did my business and hurried out to the parking lot. Somehow Steve had managed to get permission to park in the back where he claimed all the wrestlers and employees normally parked. Getting there took another 5 minutes in its self.

The parking lot had only a few cars left besides our own and it was eerily quiet for Chicago. Looking around for Steve I noticed a door that I hadn't before, marked employees only.

As if on cue the door opened and a tall blonde haired man stepped out. I nearly fainted on the spot. It was Edge.

"Hey! What are you doing back here? No fans are supposed to park here." He cried noticing me. Timidly I crossed over to him. My heart was beating wildly. I licked my lips and willed my voice to work.

"I'm sorry, my fiancée said he had a pass to park here."

"I don't care, but I don't want you guys to get in trouble with security or something." Edge said and grinned at me.

"I don't suppose I could get a picture and autograph." I said hopefully.

"Sure, what do you want signed?"

Grinning widely I handed him the Edge shirt I'd just bought. Then we took a picture, his arm snaked around me and I was in heaven. Having the sexiest wrestler in the WWE so close to me. I snapped the picture and his arm dropped away.

"Thanks so much Edge!"

"Maxine! Who the fuck are you talking to?" Steve bellowed appearing from the darkness.

"Its Edge, don't you recognize him?" I said surprised he even asked.

"I don't give a fuck who he is! Just cause he's a wrestler doesn't mean he can hit on my girl."

"I just took a picture with her and gave her my autograph." Edge interrupted, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, right. I know your type. Thinking you can have any girl you want just cause your famous!"

"Steve, you had to many beers. Lets go, I'll drive." I pleaded reaching for the keys dangling in his hand.

The cold hard ground met me before I knew what happened. Immediately I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, which is where I landed.

Groaning I started to push myself up but was over come by a wave of dizziness and stayed down. I heard Edge and Steve exchanging harsh words.

"Hey! That's not how you treat women. Especially your fiancé." Edge growled angrily.

"Don't you tell me what to do. You beat people for a living!"

"Yeah other men, that are trained. I don't go beating on girls cause they asked for an autograph and kept their man waiting!"

"That's it! I'm leaving. Find your own way home Maxine, maybe then you'll learn something." Steve growled and then kicked me in my stomach.

I stayed laying until I heard the SUV roar to life and the tires squeal as he sped away.

Edge crouched down next to the girl, debating for only a second on what to do. He couldn't ignore the guilt nagging at him, but did the only thing he could.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

**A/N: Thank you Rated-R-Edgehead for the review, much appreciated!**

Chapter 2

Gentle hands touched my arms, I turned to face the person.

"Don't get up. Did you hit your head? You might have a concussion." Edge said softly before I could move anymore.

"I don't think I hit my head. My stomach. . . It hurts really bad."

"Ok, come on lets get you some help." Edges arms slipped underneath me, lifting me in his arms bridal style.

"Don't carry me, I can walk." I protested but wrapped my arms around his neck anyways. He carried me easily, as though I were a baby.

"I don't want you walking, you could be hurt."

"Ok," I whispered.

Edge put me down and opened a car door gesturing me into the backseat.

"Where are you taking me?"

"First the hospital. Then I need to get you home, seeing as he left you and this is my fault."

"No it's not he's just jealous and possessive."

Edge quickly located the nearest, hospital keeping an eye on me in the backseat while he drove.

"You doing ok back there?" He asked as he drove.

"Yeah.." I said and groaned from a sharp cramp.

"Just hang on. The turn for the hospital is just up ahead."

Edge pulled into a spot for the ER room and hopped out.

"No! Stay here!" Edge ordered when I went to get out.

"I can walk!" I protested.

"Just let me get you a wheelchair." He ran into the hospital and came back out almost as quickly with a wheelchair.

"Calm down, you'll tip me over you keep running around like that." I said and I couldn't help giggling at his steering of the wheelchair.

Edge ended up fibbing to the nurses, telling him I was his sister, which actually wasn't so hard to believe. We both have long blonde hair and hazel eyes so there are similarities.

*Edges POV*

I sat in the ER waiting room nervously, poor Maxi; I feel so responsible for this. Maxi told me it wasn't my fault what that guy did to her, but he thought I was hitting on her. The guilt gnawed at me.

"Mr. Copeland?" A nurse called out.

"Yeah, that's me," I said standing up and walking to the nurse. She gestured for me to follow her until we were standing outside a room.

"How is she?"

"Very good, actually rather lucky considering the circumstances. No concussion or broken bones, mainly just bruising."

"And the baby?"

"Are you the father? Its hospital policy to only discuss pregnancy with the mother or father."

"No, but I'm her brother."

"I'm sorry Mr. Copeland but its our policy. If Maxine wishes to tell you then that's her decision."

"Well can I see her?"

"Of course you can. She is sleeping right now. She will probably be out until morning; I'd advise you go home and sleep yourself."

"No, I wanna see her." I insisted, even though the nurse refused to say anything. I knew had a bad feeling in my gut that she'd lost the baby.

I was allowed into Maxi's hospital room. The sight of her took my breath away, she looked so weak and vulnerable. An IV tube in her arm and a bandage around her head, for a minor cut that had needed a couple staples even though she said she didn't hit her head.

Her thin hospital gown put a lot of bruises on display. There was a thin blanket tangled by her feet. There were bruises on her arms and legs varying from old yellowing ones to newer ones vivid in purples and blues.

There was a reclining chair off to one corner along with a blanket I assumed they'd expected me to stay with her. I untangled her blanket and covered her up before kicking off my shoes and settling into the recliner for the night.

I awoke the next morning and the sun had just barely started to peak out. 6 am, my usual time to get up."Shit", I cursed softly realizing I was supposed to be at a house show in a town 5 hours away tonight. There was no way I'm even trying to make it. Checking my phone I found several texts, the latest one from Jay less then 10 minutes ago asking me to call him.

"Where have you been? Everybody's looking for you! For some reason they think you took off and came to visit me." Jay answered when he took the call.

"The hospital."

"What? What's wrong, did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine. I took someone in last night and I'm staying until she gets released."

"She? We've got a show booked tonight you gotta be there."

"No I don't, I'm gonna call Vince in a bit and I think he'll let it slide."

"Well at least tell me what's going on."

"I can't, not over the phone its not that simple. I'll explain it to you when I see you."

Jay wasn't happy and threatened to come find me at the hospital but in the end he had to get on the road and agreed to wait until we could talk more.

Glancing at the bed I saw Maxi awake, she looked a little sleepy still.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" I said sitting beside the hospital bed and pouring her some water.

"I don't know. Whenever you made that call cause the talking woke me up," Maxi said very hoarsely. "I'm sorry I should've went outside."

"It's ok, I slept a lot anyways."

"How you feeling?"

"Maxine! Your awake, that's good." A very cheery nurse chirped as she bounced into the room without knocking. "And how are we feeling?" The nurse asked as she took vitals.

"Not bad I guess. Just sore, my throats really parched and I'm starved."

"Well your vitals are right where they should be. Keep on sipping water and that should help with your throat. Breakfast normally isn't served here until 8am. But I can get you some crackers if you'd like."

I scoffed making the nurse and Maxi look at him.

"She needs more than crackers after what she's been through," I stated as they both stared at me. "Is the cafeteria open? I'll bring her up some food."

"Yes it is but cafeteria food is not normally allowed outside of the cafeteria."

"Come on look at what the girls been through. You really want her to wait nearly 3 hours for breakfast when I can just go get her something?" I said and gave her my "Edge" grin.

"Very well Mr. Copeland. I'll allow you to bring her a tray but only this one time."

I got Maxi a little of everything for the breakfast foods. A fresh fruit cup toast, pancakes, sausage and bacon. A cup of coffee and OJ and a single serving box of cereal and milk for it.

*Maxi's POV*

"Maxi, can I come in?" Edge called from outside the hospital room door.

"Yeah." I croaked out.

Edge set a heaping tray on my bedside table. I couldn't help but laugh even though it hurt to laugh.

"What didn't you bring me?"

"Well I wanted some eggs for you but they didn't have any yet."

"I was kidding, Edge!" "Please, call me Adam."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing besides my OC. Also thank you Rated-R-Edgehead & violent kisses20 for the reviews, much appreciated.**

Edge, well Adam as he wanted me to call him had just left. He went to his hotel, he said to change.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"You can go, Adam. You don't need to stay here for me. I'm sure their expecting you on tour with them."

"Nope, I'm not leaving until you get released and safe at home."

"That's sweet but I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I think of you as a friend now and I'm not going to leave you alone in the hospital." I didn't argue with him this time. Actually I was flattered he thought so much of me, I'm just a fan.

"I'll be back in about an hour," Adam said and surprised me by hugging me gently before leaving.

Sighing I got out of the hospital bed and went to retrieve my purse. I quickly located my phone and went to check my missed calls and texts.

Of course there were about 20 texts from Steve and 6 voicemails, along with several calls he never left messages for.

Like him in reality, his messages started out nice. Pleading and apologizing begging me to come home. Then they turned into accusations and cursing, getting meaner and meaner just like he'd do before beating was then that the realization that I had no place to go, besides mine and Steve's apartment hit me.

My job working at Wal-Mart didn't pay enough, besides that knowing Steve he's already talked to work, seeing as I am supposed to be there right now and he probably trashed me to my boss.

"Maxine, what are you doing out of bed?" Adam cried bursting through the door.

"You really should knock, I could've been changing. I just wanted my phone".

"I got you clothes," Adam said and held out black sweat pants and a plain white shirt.

"I can leave as soon as the doctor gives me an exam." I stated somewhat happy but mainly worried. I took the clothes wondering how funny I'd look, in what was obviously his sweats and shirt.

My phone buzzed on the bed, Steve's name appearing on the screen. Immediately reminding me of my predicament.

"You look kinda upset, Maxi." Adam said sitting down on the side of the bed beside me.

I grabbed my phone, hitting the ignore button and then shutting it off before speaking.

"Yeah, its just I cant go home. He lives there."

"What about family? Friends, maybe even a co-worker?" I shook my head my family all lived in different states. The last time I'd went to a friends house trying to leave Steve he found me and broke into the apartment trashing it.

"I don't have anybody," I whispered tears stinging my eyes.

"Yeah you do, I'm going help you figure something out. I got until next week before I gotta be back to the WWE. You'll stay in my hotel room, there's 2 queen beds. Now we just need to get your stuff."

"I can't do that, its not your responsibility."

"But I want to. So there's no more discussing it. Ok?"

"I guess I really don't have any other options."

"Come on, I'm not that bad to room with," Adam joked, breaking the tension and making both of us laugh.

"If we go tomorrow in the morning he should be at work. He normally comes home for lunch between 11-12 though. All I want is my dog."

"We'll get it all, even your dog." Adam promised patting my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own my OC's and thanks to those who took the time to R&R.**

*Getting Maxine's Stuff*

"Good, his SUV's not here," I said letting out the breath I was holding in.

I used my key to unlock the door, and immediately got ambushed by my Pug, Colby.

"Hey Colby! Wanna go bye, bye with me?" I said scooping him up. Checking his dishes I found no water or food. I filled those to keep him preoccupied while I packed.

"Adam, will you please keep an eye out for a black Chevy Suburban?" I asked while I pulled my suitcases out from a closet.

I stuffed every single piece of clothing I could make fit in the suitcases. I packed away the few sentimental items I had. My big family album from my parents. I looked at a framed picture of me and Steve.

We'd been dating a few months at the time. Things were good between us then, we both looked happy.

Not even thinking, I threw the picture on the floor and stomped my foot on it, making sure the glass broke.

"Maxi, you ok? I heard noises from back here," Adam said as he walked into the room. He saw the picture still underneath my foot. He nodded and walked away, seeming to understand why I did it.

Now I just needed to pack Colby up. I shoved his toys and dog bed into Adams car along with my suitcases.

As I was debating on taking his dog food and bowls Adam came up beside me.

"We'll buy anything else you need. Its 10:45 Maxi."

He was right, we didn't have time. I grabbed Colby's leash and quickly got him ready.

The last thing I did was take off my engagement ring, leaving it on the kitchen table along with my apartment key and the key to the car he'd been letting me drive. I needed the car, but I was sure he'd just destroy it anyways.

As we drove out of the buildings parking lot, I saw Steve's vehicle in the distance. Like a scared child, I slouched as low as I could in the front seat. My hands got sweaty and I couldn't stop the small shakes that ran through me. I sighed heavily when he passed us.

"Its ok Maxi, he didn't even glance at us," Adam assured while watching Steve in the rearview mirror.

*Adams POV*

I watched closely as the SUV sped by. Steve glanced over and caught my eyes which were blocked by sunglasses. I refused to acknowledge him and tapped the gas.

I told Maxi he didn't notice her, he surely didn't notice her, at least. Poor girl was shaking in her seat, but she slowly sat up straight in her seat and relaxed.

The first place I took Maxi was to PetCo.

"You don't have to buy me anything. I can cover his food." Maxi protested when we pulled into a parking spot.

"I'll pay for it, I can afford it. Besides I like Colby," I said whilst scratching him behind his ear.

The three of us went inside. I ended up buying a bag of dog food, water and food dishes, as well as some dog biscuits.

"So now to the hotel." I declared as we loaded up the purchases.

"Can we stop at a drive thru or something?"

"Yeah, we'll stop and get lunch," I agreed knowing just the place.

It was a small restaurant with indoor and outdoor seating. We got outdoor seating and had Colby with us, sleeping under the table by Maxi's feet snoring.

The bill showed up as Maxi and I were carrying on a conversation about dogs. Maxi grabbed the bill and went for her purse.

"I'm buying lunch. I'm not about to ask my friend pay for it. You really are starting to turn into a friend. And its hard to make friends outside of work."

She blushed and smiled shyly at me, and didn't protest when I paid the bill.

*Maxi's POV*

"I know I shouldn't question your generosity, but I can't help it."

"Why Edge- ah I mean Adam," I still gotta get used to that; "are you doing all this for me?"

"Because I want to help. It was my fault what happened. And I already told you, I'm starting to think of you as a friend."

"No, it's not. Don't ever think like that. But, I'm glad you consider me a friend. Can never have to many of those." I said firmly, upset he could blame himself.

I felt good though besides being sore and groggy from the pain medicine. Packing up my things and leaving Steve took a huge weight off my shoulders. Now I can only pray he never finds me again.

Adam handed me a second room key and began loading my things onto a luggage valet.

"Get the door will ya, Maxi?" Adam asked, as he maneuvered the luggage valet behind me.

I inserted the key card and opened the room door. Gasping I looked around.

"Hey!" Adam yelped, I spun around seeing the door had smacked into the luggage valet before Adam had gotten it into the room.

"Sorry!" I said while trying to contain my laughter.

Really though this is the nicest hotel room I've ever been in. Two queen size beds made up immaculately, a good sized flat screen TV, mini fridge, this room had all the things I could think of.

I darted into the bathroom. A whirlpool tub and shower stall along with a full counter along one wall and a mirror that took up the rest of that wall.

"What a great room!" I praised.

"There's nothing that fancy about it," Adam said chuckling at me.

"But you've got these big beds, a mini fridge, and a whirl pool tub!"

"You should see some of the really fancy rooms. Some of them get rooms with living rooms, fireplaces, big TV's, hot tubs, mini bars; even kitchens."

"Well this is the best hotel room I've stayed in." I said thinking back to the one time Steve had got us a room, trying to be romantic for once. There was one musty old bed that had seemingly dirty bedding and a small TV that didn't even work and when it finally did it came in black and white.

"I'm glad you like it. I only get the hot tub cause of my neck," Adam said, while trying to rub his neck.

"Let me, Steve gets really bad neck pain I used to have massage it all the time." I said settling on the bed and gesturing for him to sit on the floor beside it so I could massage it.

A little reluctantly, Adam sat on the floor. I carefully worked on his neck, and soon he was sighing as I felt him relax.

"Wow, that actually helped. You learned all that for him?"

"No, I actually took massage therapy courses. That's what I wanted to be was a masseuse."

"You should, that was better than the ones on road do for my neck."

"Steve didn't want me to. He said he didn't want me touching half naked men for a living."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own my OC's and thanks to those who have R&R and added the story to alerts.**

I've been with Adam for three days now. My cell phones been ringing with calls and texts from Steve 24/7.

"You have blue tooth on your phone, right?" Adam asked as my phone rattled again with a text. I'd at least managed to set it so it wouldn't ring when he calls.

"Yeah."

"You know he could use that to locate your phone, finding you," Adam warned.

"I thought you were bad with cell phones and stuff ," I said puzzled, that's what I'd heard.

Adam laughed, "I am. But there was this one big case in Canada. A girl had a phone and some guy managed to track her down just by her cell phone. He raped and beat her, she lived though."

"Wow, that's terrible. I need to get a new cell phone!"

"Yeah, but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok. . ."

"The medical team for SmackDown needs a masseuse, as long as your certified and all that, I think I could get you in. I've already talked to the head guy, he wants a resume and he'd be willing to do an interview once he sees that."

"Adam, you could've asked before you did that."

"I'm sorry but it's a good job, and since your on the medical staff you wouldn't have to pay for travel expenses. Plus Steve's going to have a really hard time getting to you, when your traveling all over the world."

"I don't know."

"Look, just get your resume and do the interview, hear the guy out see what they offer you. It's up to you whether or not to accept it. I know I could do with one of your neck massages after every match at least."

"Alright, I'll do the interview," I gave, though secretly I was pleased. Working for the WWE is pretty big, especially considering I'd only just be just starting out.

"We gotta go to New York to meet them. That's where I have to be at for SmackDown and that's where the medical head will be also."

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"Silly Maxi, I got to drive there as it is, might as well take you with me.

The next morning we departed at 6 am for New York.

"Why do we have to get up at this hour?" I moaned as we headed out.

"Its 6, I've gotten up a lot earlier. One time I had to catch a plane at 3am, and that was after a pay per view."

"I don't know if I want the job if I'm gonna have to get up that early."

"I think the medical team leaves later, they shouldn't have to be there that early. I have to cause I have to work out and do a rehearsals for my match."

Adam drove through a Dunkin' Donuts getting us both coffee and donuts.

*Adams POV*

I glanced at Maxi who was resting her head on the strap of her seat belt, sleeping soundly with her sunglasses on. She looked so perfect. Sweet and honest are the best ways to describe Maxi.

With her long blonde hair and hazel eyes, she is very similar to me looks wise. I can't help wanting her.

I never planned on falling for her, but I couldn't see any guy not wanting her. Her personalities so easy and sweet. I sighed as I glanced over at her again.

But I know she isn't ready for a relationship, not just yet. Although she's pretty level headed for what she just got through with.

She used to get nervous when her cell rang or someone knocked on the hotel door. She's seemed to have gotten over that though. She does freak out whenever she sees a black Suburban though.

Colby started yipping and hopping around in the backseat. Glancing back at him I could tell he needed to be let outside. He was yipping at the door and pawing at it.

"Are we there?" Maxi asked groggily as we stopped.

"No, still got a pretty good drive ahead of us. Colby needed to be let out, and I needed a break too."

"Oh ok."

*Maxis POV*

"Were here!" Adam said grinning at me as he navigated the busy city streets.

"How can you drive here? It's crazy."

"I've driven in worse, I guess you get used to it after traveling so much. I don't normally drive, it botherss my neck sometimes."

"I would've drove if you'd asked. I'll give you a neck massage later."

"Here's the hotel."

"Aren't the guys going to ask you a lot of questions about me?"

"Well yeah once they meet you. But right now everyone's probably practicing or working out. Besides if you get hired you'll get a room with someone else on the medical staff. When is your interview?"

"Uumm 3 hours."

"Come on, lets get you to the room so you'll have time to change and everything. Were going to take a cab to the arena, so we'll leave a good 45 minutes early."

"Your coming with me?"

"Not exactly. Remember, I got to work tonight so I have to go through the match and my script and everything."

I'd dressed myself for the interview in black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I had my hair pulled back from my face, I felt very official looking.

"Wow Maxi, you look different." Adam commented checking me out.

"Bad different?"

"No no. I mean I'm used to seeing you in jeans and sweats, stuff like that. You look very serious."

"Well it is an interview," I reminded him and we both chuckled.

Surprisingly enough, the interview went smoothly and the interviewer was pleased with my qualifications. That and Adam had put in a good word about the massage I'd done on his neck. They hired me on the spot, explaining their normal masseuse had just quit last month and they were needing someone immediately.

"So that's everything for backstage, it always varies with the arenas but after awhile they all look the same." Abby, the girl that had been told to give me a tour of the arena said. I found out she was one of the trainers.

"Its like a big maze back there."

Abby chuckled, "I promise you'll be running around them like you know them in no time. And this is the ring. Of course you know Edge, or Adam and he's rehearsing his match with Randy Orton."

"Could I stay and watch for a few minutes?"

"Sure, often we'll have other wrestlers or regular staff members watch the rehearsals when their bored."

I settled into a chair in what was normally the commentators area.

I watched Adam execute a Spear and then a pin, waiting long enough for a mental count of 3 before getting up.

"Maxi!" Adam cried noticing me. I smiled shyly and waved.

"Who's she? I thought you didn't have any sisters." Randy queried studying me.

"I don't. She's my friend I was telling you about."

"Oh, that friend." Randy grinned with a knowing look.

"Come here Maxi, get in the ring. I want you to meet Randy." Adam called, motioning to me.

I nervously ambled my way up the steel ring steps, wondering how I'd make it through the ropes without tripping.

Adam was ahead of me though and had stepped on the bottom rope and lifted the other rope, giving me a gape to slip through. I tried to emulate the way the Divas gracefully bent and slipped effortlessly through the ropes. My head brushed the rope and I nearly got my heel caught, but I made it.

"Randy, this is Maxine. Maxine, this is Randy." Adam said and Randy and I greeted each other. Of course I already knew who he was. I'd been a big fan of Evolution.

"So, how did the interview go?"

"Really good. I got the job." I grinned and held up my new employee ID.

"That's great! I'm taking you out to eat after the show," Adam said and before I knew it he'd swept me into his arms for a hug. I was taken off guard, but with his solid body wrapped around mine I couldn't help but hug him back.

Looking up at him I whispered "OK." Adam grinned but didn't let go.

In the corner Randy coughed and we both broke out of our trance, quickly separating.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

*The Date*

Adam had told me to dress casually, even though we were still sharing a room he'd went to Randy's to give me privacy.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I knew it was Adam.

"Hey, you look nice." Adam greeted taking in my skirt and blouse I'd selected. Adam was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He looked unbelievably sexy in that simple outfit.

"So do you." I said softly, my cheeks flaming but he grinned at me and grabbed my hand.

The restaurant Adam choose was nice and quiet. Very few people in it and the ones that were weren't paying any attention to the people coming and leaving.

"So did I pick out a place you like?"

"Absolutely, its nice and calm in here. Plus they have a big menu, I'm not sure what I want."

We ended up back outside our hotel room after our meal.

"I talked to Randy and he said I can stay in his room until they assign you a room."

"You don't have to do that, this is your room. Besides I like the company." Truth be told having him there made me feel safe. I was always worried about Steve somehow finding me. Adams presence kept me at ease.

"If you want me to stay with Randy I will, its not a big deal."

"Adam, I want you to stay." I said putting my hand on his arm. His arms embraced me and his lips were on mine before I could even comprehend it.

"Shit. I'm sorry Maxi, your probably not ready for that." Adam said, looking down at me doubting his actions.

I shook my head and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss me again.

"Maxi I-" Adam began but I cut him off putting my finger to his lips.

We entered the room and I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Maxi."

"Why?"

"I just don't know if I was being to forward. I know its probably to soon for that but I couldn't help myself."

"Adam I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile now. Your nothing like Steve. I feel so safe with you, and I feel whole."

"Oh, Maxi. I really do care about you, I just never knew how to tell you."

I looked up into his perfect green eyes and smiled.

"Tell me more about you," I requested as he pulled me down onto the bed beside him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable sharing with me."

"Ok..As you probably know already, I'm from Toronto, Canada. I grew up with just my mom. Never met my real dad, never seen a picture, never talked to him. Hell I don't even know his name."

"But your mom should know that," I interrupted.

"She does, but she refuses to talk about him. I know they dated for a bit and that's it."

"Does he know about you?" I couldn't contain my curiosity even though I knew I was being nosy.

"Yeah, he knew she was pregnant. And when I was born she mailed him a picture of me with the details. She's always said that's the only contact she'll ever make with him. The balls in his court now."

"He's never contacted you once? He surely has seen the WWE and heard your name."

"Nope not a once. Maybe he has tried to contact me and failed. I guess I'm better off without him." Adams casualness about all this surprised me.

"Isn't it so hard? To talk about this and wonder about him?" I probed cautiously worried I'd step over a border.

"Not really, I guess not as bad as it should. It used to bug me a lot, but not so much now. If he doesn't want me than I don't need him. Talking to you actually helps."

"What's your mom like? She must be really something to raise such a man," I grinned kissing him softly.

"My mom, Judy. She's the best mom anyone could ever ask for. She raised me single handedly. Most of the time she worked 2 jobs to support me. She wasn't home a lot, but when she was it was all about us time. I used to play hockey in my teens before I got into wrestling and she did everything to support me."

"You were home a lot alone then? That's like me, once I was about 8 I was home a lot by myself."

"I was, until Jay and I became friends. Most times I was at his house until my mom got off work. She went through all that to support me and now I support her. I bought her a house and I send her a check every month, she fought me at first but the checks show up every month anyways."

"That's so sweet of you."

"I'm just doing for her what she did for me for 18 years. Knowing her though she's putting all the money I send her into a savings account and I'll just get it willed back to me. Or maybe a charity."

"You don't know what she does with the money? Doesn't she use it to live?" I asked puzzled.

"She works, part-time though; my mom cant sit at home after working so much. I don't ask what she does with the money as long as she accepts it I'm happy."

"Now, I know you don't like talking about it but I want to know about the baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own my OC's.**

*Baby?*

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked surprised, I surely didn't tell him.

"Maxi, did you forget? You told the nurse right away in the ER with me right beside you."

"Oh yeah, I suppose I would've," I said, that faithful night coming back to me. Those god awful cramps suddenly springing back to life inside me. I inhaled sharply and mentally calmed myself.

"Will you tell me? Its been hard not to know. I know its not any of my business."

"Why do you care? Its not like it was your baby," I said rolling onto my side facing away from him

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to. I care about you and it's a part of you no matter what happened."

"Adam, I lost the baby!" I sobbed out.

"It'll be ok, Maxi. Let me help you get through this." Adam pulled me into his arms.

"Your so sweet and on TV your such a jerk." I said thinking about his Edge persona.

Adam chuckled at the comparison. "Well Edge is a character, but I'm Adam Copeland."

"Funny thing is, I don't know who I like more," I kidded watching Adams face turn with disappointment.

"You like my character more than the real me?" He pouted.

"I like Edge, he's funny entertaining, and the look on his face when he's about to Spear someone..mmm."

"But I really, really like you, Adam. So sweet and caring, the man who just about gave me the shirt off his back and I was just a fan."

"You want the shirt off my back? Here!" Adam grinned and pulled his shirt off dropping it into my lap. Playing into the coy flirtations.

I cuddled the shirt overly affectionately.

"I love this shirt. So much in fact I think I'll wear it," two could play this game. I unbuttoned my own shirt, darting looks at him as I worked the buttons slowly. His hand darted out to cup a breast. I shooed his hand away and tugged the shirt on.

"Don't tease me, Maxi," Adam growled playfully with a longing look in his eyes.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" I persisted and squealed in surprise when he pounced on me.

His hands where everywhere and his mouth was pressed on mine, demanding mine to open. I gave in and opened letting our tongues play.

"Adam, not so fast." I said breaking away.

"Don't you want me?" He hissed in my ear.

"I do want you, but I don't want to rush things. Lets take it slow. Do you want a relationship or a night with me?"

"A relationship." He replied so quickly he couldn't have thought about it and I knew he meant it.

"Than lets do it right. Go on dates, seduce each other, tease each other. Take things slow and build a bond. That's one thing mine and Steve's relationship lacked. A strong foundation, maybe that's why he hit me."

"Maxine, don't ever blame yourself for what he did!"

"But I was always doing things wrong. I'd make him wait for me, or cook his food wrong. One time I burnt a whole in his shirt with an iron."

"Maxi there's no reason ever for a man to hit a woman. I don't care if he was wearing that shirt when you burnt it. He's the only one responsible for his actions. And one day he's gonna get his." Adam said his voice harsh and a look of anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"What does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

"It means if I ever see him again I don't know what I'll do to him. I know it wont be pretty."

"Adam, don't be crazy. He could and would sue you for every penny you got. Heck you could probably get fired for it if he pushed hard enough."

"They won't fire me, I'm one of their top guys. Besides I'm not stupid, I can control my emotions and actions. I might want to kill him, but in the end I know that wouldn't fix anything."

"No it wouldn't. Nothing you or anyone else can do will ever right his wrongs. Even jail time still wouldn't make it up to me. Lets go to bed, in the same bed."

"Ok, but if your going to wear my shirt, I want you in that and your panties and that's it."

"No hanky panky," I teased waving a finger in his face.

"No hanky panky." He agreed holding his hands up. "Unless you want some hanky panky that is," he added grinning flirtatiously at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own my OC's.**

*The New Girl*

Tonight is my first official night of work. I'm technically working on the SmackDown brand, with Adam's persuasion on some of the bosses. Although I can be called to any show, including house shows; depending on the need.

Right now I am scheduled to be "on call backstage" for house shows and eventually I'll build up a clientel of wrestlers who'll request that I give them massages on off time.

Tonight I'm at SmackDown and I have 3 30 minute massages to do in the 2 hours that they film. Tomorrow will be a full day with 6 hours worth of work scheduled. I had to take the previous masseuses schedule and mesh it with the other masseuses (three of us in total that I know of) so the work has all balanced out evenly.

"When's your first appointment tonight?" Adam asked as he led me into the backstage area.

"Um 7:15," I said glancing at the schedule book. I was already carrying a bag of supplies that I wanted on hand. The company at least provided the massage table.

"Their not going to put all your stuff on the trucks for you?" Adam asked grabbing my bag and slinging it over his free shoulder.

"I think, if I got time tonight I can go get a trunk sorted out for this stuff."

"Well we've got an hour before your first client. Lets go find your room."

Luckily for me Adam was adept at navigating the backstage halls. I'm not sure if I'll ever manage them. The room was fair in size and the massage table sat folded in half waiting in a corner. I made a mental note of the things I'd need to purchase eventually.

"Great," I grumbled setting my purse down and heading to wrestle with the massage table.

"Let me help you," Adam insisted and together the massage table went up fairly easily.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being helped."

Adam plopped on the table and grinned pulling me in for a kiss.

"You know I'm here for you, whatever you need. Now, I need to go get ready for the show. You coming with?"

"No, I'd better get setup here. By the time that's done my first person should be here."

"Can you find my locker room? My match is last tonight."

"I'll be fine."

My appointments went pretty smoothly, I only had lower members of the roster scheduled for awhile and they were all pretty nice.

I got done with 45 minutes to spare, including getting all my supplies packed and ready to go for a truck.

I knew how to get to catering and I figured if I could get there I could find the locker rooms easily enough.

Once in catering I grabbed myself a salad and a sandwich and water for Adam.

"Look, its Adam's little charity case." I heard a female voice whisper accompanied by a mans laughter. They must not of realized I was within hearing distance.

I found the source, AJ and Daniel Bryan.

"I heard she did him to get hired on backstage. Really some people must have no talent," AJ continued and Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

I wanted to say something but I kept quiet. I somehow managed to find Adams locker room, grateful for the star symbol he used on his gear on the door with "EDGE" promptly on display.

Not thinking I barged into the room.

"Jesus! Maxi, you startled me." Adam said who looked like he was in the process of warming up for his match.

"Hey, its ok. I'm just not used to having someone come in here whenever they want." Adam assured, after noticing the expression on my face.

"I'll knock next time."

"Its ok. So how'd it go, your done a little sooner than I expected."

"Yeah a couple people showed up early and that really helped. They were pretty nice, um I had Epico for one of the people."

"Yeah he's ok, then again I don't think he speaks much English."

"No, but I'm fluent in Spanish so that really helps. I bought you a sandwich and water," I said eager to avoid talking about people I'd met. I was pretty sure Adam wouldn't be happy if he knew about AJ's comments.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting on my level making me look into his eyes.

I couldn't help spilling out everything that had happened.

But Adam grinned, "I've got a match with Daniel tonight." I knew that meant he was going to take out a little of his anger on him for me.

He kissed my cheek and hurried to make his entrance.

I trailed safely behind, watching as he threw on his trench and made his entrance.

I watched the match from a monitor and noticed at one point the two men seemed to be carrying on a harsh conversation. I watched as Daniel backed away holding up a hand and shaking his head, only to have Edge go back after him.

I was waiting back in his locker room for him. He burst through the door shortly after the end of the show rolled on the monitor.

"Hey babe," he grinned swooping down to peck my lips.

"Your all sweaty," I said giggling as he pulled me into his arms.

"My necks killing me." Adam complained, as he chugged a bottle of water down.

"Well go hope in the shower and when we get back to the hotel I'll massage it. Maybe you could hop in the hot whirlpool tub while I massage it."

Nodding he went to shower. A whirlpool tub was a common staple in all of Adam's hotel rooms.

Although technically I was supposed to room with another medical staff member, Adam had once again used his persuasion to get us permission for me to room with him. He'd simply told them that he paid for his rooms and therefore he should be able to have whomever he wants room with him. Also that and they didn't have to pay for my room even though it was included in the contract.

I awoke with a sigh the next day at 6 am. My first full day of work. I sighed thinking of the 6 hours I had scheduled. That and today is Adam's off day.

"Why you getting up?" Adam muttered groggily as I slipped out of bed.

"I have to work today," I reminded him as I gathered my clothes I wanted. I was grateful the room had a coffee maker and it already had a pot brewed.

"Yeah, I thought you had to be there at like 10."

"I do."

"Then again why are you up so early?" Adam asked as he stumbled out of bed and fixed two cups of coffee.

"I need to go to pick up something's. I need a certain lotion, a speaker dock for my iPad, some disinfecting spray, maybe some candles.." I trailed on thoughtfully.

"For what?" Adam queried clearly not thinking clearly.

"I use all those things when I give massages, now go back to bed."

"No, let me drive you around. I'll drop you off, get my work out in and probably go hang out with Jay or something."

"Adam, its your day off. Really, go back to sleep."

But he was clearly up for the day as he went to order room service and told me to go shower.

"Call me when you need to be picked up, ok?"

"It wont kill me to take a cab. Don't you have anything better to do besides dote on me today?"

"Nope, besides you know you love it."

Thankfully the day went by smoothly, busier than I expected though. I ended up doing 7 hours of work altogether, but it felt good to work again after my time off.

"Your off later than I expected," Adam greeted when he picked me up.

"Yeah I kept busy today."

"Your free tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Good, I want you to come with me to my doctors appointment."

"Is it about your neck again?"

"Yeah, I think their going to push surgery. I keep getting numb," he said worriedly and showed me the various areas where the numbness came and went.

"I'll go with you." I agreed.

Luckily Adam didn't need surgery again, at least not immediately. He'd almost definitely need it within the next few years. He was ordered to undergo a series of tests.

"What do you think the tests will tell us?" I asked worriedly as I massaged his neck, knowing that it only felt good; it could never fix it.

"I don't know. I don't think its gonna be good though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the extent of my injuries, I'm lucky to still be able to wrestle. Hell, I tore my Achilles hell, I was told most people have difficulty walking after that."

"You got through that, then you can get through anything."

"Look, Maxi were just going to have wait and see. Worse come to worst I'll get forced to retire."

"That's pretty bad," I said not liking that possibility.

"Don't worry about it, if it all ends tomorrow, at least I can say I had one helluva run."

"When all the tests be done and we'll have an answer?"

"The tests are going to take around 6 months cause I gotta fit them in with our schedule. Should have our answer around February or March. Well the results, I may never get a conclusive answer."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

*A Friend In Her*

Tonight is another Raw Super Show, both Adam and I have been summoned to work it.

"Are the Divas still bugging you?" Adam asked we settled into the locker room. Oddly enough I have hardly any work set up for tonight, but I was happy to keep Adam company backstage and enjoy the show.

"It was really just AJ that ever bothered me."

"You know, I talked to Daniel about that."

"You did? I thought you guys were talking during your match."

"More like arguing, he's so wrapped up around AJ's finger."

"Yeah and he acts like such an ass to her on TV. I'm going to go get something from catering. You wanna come with?"

"Nah, bring me back some water and something to snack on."

I had somehow managed to learn to navigate the backstage areas of the various arenas. I made my way to catering with ease.

I internally squealed with delight when I saw CM Punk, the WWE Champion there, along with the girl the fans had just came to find out was Ally; his girlfriend.

Adam had promised when we got a chance he'd introduce me to Punk.

"Hey, your new around here aren't you?" Punk asked as I slipped in beside him at a table gathering food.

"Yeah, I'm Maxine. I'm the masseuse," I said and smiled at one of my favorite wrestlers.

"Not to bother you or anything, but do you think you could massage my back before my match tonight?"

"Sure, how about in half an hour or so work?"

"See ya then." Punk agreed and I watched him sit down next to Ally who was glaring daggers in my way.

"Guess who I met?" I chirped as I joined Adam in his locker room.

"Who?"

"CM Punk!" I squealed letting some of my inner fan girl show through.

"Your such a fan at heart," Adam chuckled.

"Well, if I wasn't a fan, I'd never of met you. And we would never of gotten together. Now, I told Punk I'd give him a back massage, so I'm gonna go set up," I pecked Adam's cheek before leaving the room.

"Hey Punk, I'm all ready for you," I greeted as he walked in the door.

"Maxine, this is my girl Ally. Ally, Maxine here is the newest addition to the staff. She's going to massage my back."

Ally stood at Punks side, arms crossed over her chest giving me a dirty look.

"Its Maxi, that's what most people call me. Nice to meet you Ally. Punk, shirt off and hop up on the table."

Ally's eyes narrowed and she shot me another dirty look at that.

"Quit it, Ally. She can't give me much of a massage with my shirt on."

"You know maybe the other masseuse is free, I could go ask him."

"No, she's just being grumpy lately."

"I'm not grumpy. I just don't like all these girls we work with hitting on you."

"They don't! Your over reacting."

"Hey, you know Adam gets the same way, or he used to. A few of the guys flirted with me when he first started taking me to shows. But he's relaxed about it lately," I said hoping to ease some of Ally's worry.

"Adam, as in Edge?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"Yup, that's my man."

"Oh yeah, I heard he had his new girl traveling with him." Punk piped up.

"Yup, he kind of put in a good word about my massages too."

"Hell, your obviously good at it. I'm glad he did."

"Are you about done? We have a show to get ready for," Ally hissed at me from the corner of the room.

"Chill out, Ally. We've got enough time, I'm in the main event."

Ally fumed over in her corner but kept quiet.

It was a surprise the next day when she came to visit me. As it turned out we hit it off after Ally got over her own jealousy issues.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

* Guess Who's Back..*

I have officially been traveling and working for the WWE for 5 months now. There's been a few catty Divas and AJ still is pretty rude towards me. But other than that most of the people here seemed to have accepted me as one of their own. Some of them won't say anything just because of Adam, and Jay who just made his return.

Well, I'm actually meeting Jay today. But Adam's already told me Jays like a brother to him and Jay's always been protective of anyone that's important to him or Adam.

"You ready to go meet Jay?" Adam asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah where we going to?" I asked as I rummaged through my suitcase.

"Just out for dinner."

"I need more clothes," I muttered as I flung another rejected article out of my suitcase.

Adam chuckled and said "Just pick something, Jay won't care."

I sighed and finally settled on an outfit knowing we'd be late if I didn't hurry up.

"Jay!" Adam greeted a shorter blonde haired man. The two hugged and Adam turned to me.

"Jay, this is her. Maxine or Maxi as most people call her."

"Hey", Jay greeted and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you. Adams told me so much about you."

That was very true. He told me about when they first started out and driving over a frozen lake, to there Edge and Christian days, everything really.

"Probably not as much as I've heard about you," Jay said as the men ordered beers and I got wine.

"Adam! What'd you tell him?" I asked and playfully smacked his arm.

"Nothing.." Adam said with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Only that your pretty, funny, sweet.." Jay began and then stopped mid sentence. From the look on his face, he looked like he'd been kicked.

Sure enough when I peaked under the table Adams foot was across the table to get at Jays.

"Adam."

"Were always goofing around," Jay said and grinned.

"You two used to look so much alike. You look different with short hair." I said thinking back to when both men had long blonde hair past their shoulders.

"You don't like my short hair?" Jay asked mocking hurt while running a hand over his hair.

"No, but when both of you had long hair you really did look like brothers."

A while later on the in the week we had another separated day. Normally we work our schedules so our off days are the same. Today however, Adam has various things to do through out the day whilst I have the entire day free.

"So what are you going to do all day without me?" Adam asked as we dried off after our shower. Eventually we'd gotten to the point of making love. Although neither one of us has actually said it.

"Hhhmm..I could use a haircut, maybe a manicure and some clothes shopping," I said thoughtfully.

"Do whatever you want, but you know I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I answered and went into his arms. My hands went for the towel knotted around his hips.

"Uh uh Maxi, I'm not going to be late because of you again," Adam said and reluctantly removed my hands.

"But you know you want too," I insisted following him into the next room.

"Be good, baby. Have fun today, and I think Jay's free most of today so if you need anything ask him."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

Adam had already been gone a couple hours and I was already bored. Sighing I grabbed the bag full of clean laundry that I'd been avoiding.

I emptied all three of my suitcases onto a bed and began making piles.

Buried in all the clothes I stumbled across a plastic baggie. The kind hospitals use for patients belongings. Inside it was my camera, and the jewelry I'd had on that night.

I was a little surprised to see the bag was dated nearly 7 months ago. That meant Adam and I have been dating 6 months easily by now. Immediately a pang of guilt struck me for not remembering the milestone in our relationship.

I turned the camera on, going through all the pictures on there. Several were pictures taken close to a year ago of Steve and I. In all the pictures I looked tense and had a forced smile plastered on.

Then I came to the picture I'd taken with "Edge". We both had genuine smiles and his arm was draped across my shoulders pulling me close. We looked very happy.

Deciding that picture would make a good present for Adam for our missed anniversary, I dressed and went to print the pictures.

We were in the city I used to live in. So I felt comfortable enough walking the streets knowing exactly how to get to where I needed to.

"Maxi..Maxi!" A voice hissed from the alley. Immeadiately my blood froze and I suddenly couldn't make my feet move no matter how much I tried.

Arms grabbed me and pulled me into the dark alley.

"I knew I'd find you one day!"

"How'd you find me?" I whimpered as he shoved my back against a brick building.

"Stupid bitch, we live here! I knew the WWE was going to be here and sure enough your out prancing around all alone!"

"Let me go. What do you want from me?" I said as I willed myself not to cry.

"Where's my baby?"

"You idiot! You killed it when you shoved me on the ground and kicked me." This earned me a slap to the face.

"Where's lover boy at huh? I know all about you and Edge, all kinds of pictures of the happy couple all over the internet."

"He's working, isn't that where you should be?"

That remark earned me several punches to the gut. I immediately felt like it was harder to breath. I already knew he'd cracked one of my ribs, not a first either.

"Why do you always have to be such a smart ass bitch?"

"Just tell me what you want!" I pleaded.

"Give me all your cash!" Steve snarled and I quickly opened my wallet forking out all the cash I had in there.

"Don't think I'm through with you yet," Steve said as he leaned forward, obviously seeking a kiss.

Silently thanking Adam for teaching me a few things about self defense, I raised a knee and connected with his crotch. Before he had a chance to come back after me I threw one solid punch landing dead in the eye.

Satisfied with the damage I'd done I quickly ran into the streets and hailed a cab. The pain reminded me I definitely had a cracked rib. I directed the cab to take me to the nearest hospital.

"What Maxi? I gotta do this radio interview in like 5 minutes." Adam answered a little aggravated with the sudden call.

"Adam.." I began but my sobs escaped before the words could form.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Steve!" I managed through my sobs.

"Shit! Where are you?"

I rattled off the name of the hospital the taxi was taking me too.

"Ok, look I gotta tell these guys why I can't do the interview. I'll be there an hour tops. I'm going to call Jay and he'll be there before I do. Ok?"

"Maxine!" Jay cried in relief when he saw me in the ER room. I was waiting for the doctor to come in and bandage up my ribs and then I'd be released. Steve had broken 2 ribs but that was the only significant damage he'd done.

"Hey Jay-ow don't!" I cried pushing him away from the hug he'd trapped me in.

"He broke 2 of my ribs," I explained. His face darkened as he took a glance at the mark on my face.

"Bastard."

"I'll be ok. Hey, I got him in the jewels and I'm pretty sure he'll have a black eye. Adam taught how me to throw a good punch."

"Good. Adam should be here soon," Jay said as he checked his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

"Maxi, oh jesus." Adam cried as he entered the room. My ribs had just been taped up and I was waiting for a prescription for something for pain and my discharge papers.

"I'll be ok", I assured as he carefully wrapped me in his arms.

"But your not ok, broken ribs and that mark on your face."

"It's ok, really. I'm just going to have to take some time off. I wont be able to maneuver around to give massages."

"I don't care about the time off. Hell, I'm not champion; I could probably take off too. Its what he did to you. Your going to file charges."

"No, I already told them it was an accident. He'll just get a few days in jail. Its not worth it."

"She's right, Ad." Jay agreed.

"I'll kill him! I'm going to go hunt his ass down. He cant get away with this."

"Don't be crazy!"

"Adam, come on man. You'll just get yourself in trouble. It'll look pretty bad. Professional wrestler attacks man over some chic."

"She's not just some chic!" Adam hissed pointing at me and turning to face Jay.

"I know that. But the medias going to make you out as the bad guy. The guy would probably sue you."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Come on, lets just put all this behind us. I got you something." I said pointing to the paper bag at my feet.

"You shouldn't of bought me something. I couldn't even protect you."

"Quit it, you were working. I was out shopping, it could've happened to anyone. Now open it."

Adam pulled the wrapped gift from the bag and peeled away the paper.

It was the picture of us framed.

"I remember this," Adam grinned and kissed my head.

I was released from the hospital shortly after that.

As Adam helped me pack so we could travel on to the next city. He threw an idea at me.

"Let's go to Canada." Adam said, out of the blue.

"Canada? You've got to work."

"Nope, I'm going to take at least 2 weeks off. By then you might be ready to travel, at least with us."

"I can travel," I insisted groaning as I bent down to pick something up.

"Yeah but its hard. You can barely move without hurting."

"Only cause I just did it."

"Just hear me out. If I can get the time off, lets go to Canada. You can meet my mom and see everything up there."

"You want me to meet your mom?" The thought alone sending butterfly's fluttering in my stomach.

"Maxine," Adam crossed the room to pull me into his arms carefully.

"I love you." He stated as he looked into my eyes.

Searching for a reaction, a response from me. I couldn't resist the smile breaking out on my face.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, I love you too. I loved you as soon as you took me in."

"Why didn't you tell me than?"

"We barely knew each other. That's part of the reason I was a little hostile towards you. I was afraid to get hurt again."

"Maxi, I'll never hurt you. Surely not in the way Steve did. Will you go to Canada with me?"

"I'll go wherever you want me to go. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Great, I'm gonna go make a few calls to get this started."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own my OC's. Thanks to those that have reviewed/added this to story alert.**

One week later Adam was officially on vacation for 2 weeks. He was written off the show with an injury.

"I got you a little gift to help pass the time on the plane." Adam said as we sat in the airport waiting for our flight. He handed me a gift wrapped box.

Grinning I pecked his cheek and ripped paper away. The newest iPad box was underneath.

"You didn't!" I squealed prying open the package.

"What do you think? I know you had a laptop that we didn't grab at the apartment. I figured this would be a little nicer with our traveling than a bulky laptop. But I can take it back if-" I held up my hand to silence him.

"I already love it." I said as I glanced at the manual.

Some 5 hours or so lately we landed in Toronto, Canada.

"You booked us a room didn't you?" I asked as the plane started to land. Suddenly realizing I'd neglected all of the arrangements.

"No," Adam scoffed.

"Were staying at mom's. She's going to pick us up too."

"Adam, I don't know. What if she hates me?"

"She'll love you just as much as I do. Don't worry, I don't think its in my mom to hate anyone."

Adams hand grasped mine as we weaved through the mob of people in the airport. Adam was dragging me alone in one direction so suddenly I didn't have a chance to scan the crowd.

"Mom!" Adam shouted at a short woman with short brown hair. She turned to the source of the voice.

Adams hand slipped from mine and he swooped his mom into a hug. Uncomfortable at the mother-son moment in front of me, I fidgeted in the background.

"Come here, Maxi!" Adam called and waved me over to them.

"Mom, this is Maxi. Maxi, this is my mom Judy Copeland."

I stuck out an uncertain hand. But Judy had none of it and pulled me in for a friendly hug.

"Finally I get to meet you. After everything's Adam told me, I was wondering when he'd get a chance to bring you home."

"Same to you, Ms. Copeland. Adam talks constantly about you."

"It's Judy, dear. Adam are you going to get the luggage?"

Adam nodded and together we went off to collect the luggage.

As soon as we arrived I got the grand tour of Judy's home, which she reminded me that it had been one of Adam's first purchases after breaking out in the WWE.

It was a sweet split level house. A modern kitchen and cozy living room. Along with 3 bedrooms. One of which was home to all of Adam's teen year possessions, the last room being a guest room.

"We'll sleep in here," Adam said setting our luggage down in his room. Judy had went to cook us lunch.

"Maybe your mom would rather I stay in the guest room." I said suddenly unsure.

"Don't be silly. My mom knows I'm a man, not some horny teenager." Adam said laughing as he sat on the bed patting his lap. I was grateful something's in his bedroom were updated.

A new looking queen sized memory foam bed, and a small flat screen TV. I couldn't begin to fathom sharing a twin sized bed with Adam which is mostly like what he grew up sleeping on.

"Kids! Come eat!" Judy yelled from the bottom of the stair case.

"Not a teenager huh?" I teased.

"She's just being mom," Adam said and we both laughed. Judy is clearly a mother hen.

Judy had whipped up a buffet for lunch. Turkey and ham sandwich's sat stacked neatly for us to pick from, along with all the usual condiments. As well as chips, potato salad, macaroni salad and a platter of cookies.

"Mom, what'd you do? We wont eat all of this." Adam said with a chuckle as he was piling food onto his plate.

"I know how much my boy eats," Judy said with a smile.

That was true, wrestlers do have a diet. But Adam tends to do fairly well at eating however much he likes and burning it off through workouts.

"After lunch, I was thinking Maxi and I could go on a little tour. You wanna come, Mom?"

"No, you two go have fun. I'm going to go to the store and get everything for your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs."

"Mom, were going out for supper. You don't need to cook all of our meals."

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm making us a good homemade family dinner."

Adam showed me everything there was to see from his childhood. The elementary school, and the high school. The parks he used to play at, the gym where he and Jay used to work out at. Even a few places he and Judy had lived.

"Would you ever want to live in Canada?" Adam asked as we laid in bed with the TV on in the background.

"With you, I don't think there's an option."

"No, really. Would you be happy here?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know you'd want to live here, and I would be fine with it. I don't have much keeping me in the states."

"What about your parents? You never really talk about them."

"My dad took off when I was like 10 or 11. Disappeared, never hear from him again. When I was 20 my mom was diagnosed with cancer, shortly after I turned 21 she passed away." I said bitterly, remembering the day at the hospital. How I'd held her hand as she left the world. Silently cursing my dad for not being there.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me," Adam asked nuzzling me.

"Its hard to talk about. I was there with my mom when she died. I hated my dad so much for not being there. I'd been dating Steve about 6 months. Not long after that, I went out and got drunk off my ass. Then Steve convinced me to move in with him. He was good then, he was there supporting me through it all."

"Don't you have siblings or something in America?"

"Only child, both my grandparents are gone. I have some aunts and uncles and cousins but no one I'm close with."

We talked late into the night until we both succumbed to sleep.

*6am Adams POV*

I slipped carefully out of bed. Glancing at the clock I saw it was only 6. I knew Mom would be up by 7:30 to cook us breakfast. Maxi's pretty predictable and would probably be up by 8 or 9. Luckily with our traveling we both adjusted as easily as to be expected with the time differences.

I grabbed one of my bags and crept out of the room to use the guest bathroom. Each bedroom has an attached bathroom, but I was worried the running water would wake Maxi.

After showering, dressing and shaving I went downstairs and read the newspaper while waiting for my mom to wake up.

"Adam, what are you doing up?" Mom asked as she padded into the kitchen where I sat sipping coffee and skimming the paper.

"I just woke up kinda early. Besides I wanted to talk to you in private," I said setting the paper aside. I made Mom a cup of coffee and gestured for her to join me at the table.

"What's wrong dear?"

"There's a couple things I wanna talk to you about. You know I've been getting all those tests done. It will be awhile before the results come back and I know anything, but I think its going to be bad."

"Adam, just worry about that when the time comes, you can get through it."

"Well I have some good news. I want to propose to Maxi. Will you help me find a ring?"

My mom beamed at me and nodded her head.

"Oh Adam of course. When are you going to ask her?"

"Well, I'll be returning to be in the Rumble. Sounds like I'll lose that, but I'll be in the Elimination Chamber, and I think I'm gonna get the title again. So I was thinking after Wrestlemania, maybe May or June at the latest. I just want the ring in case I change my mind and ask her sooner."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything else." I replied firmly.

Together we made breakfast and chatted more about my plans.

*Maxi's POV*

I woke up thanks to my cell jarring me out of a peaceful sleep. Checking the offending object I found a text from Ally. I quickly responded and then the smell of food lured me downstairs.

I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen watching as Adam flipped pancakes and Judy sliced fresh fruit.

"I really do love her, Ma." Adam said quietly.

"I'm so happy your happy, dear. She seems like a wonderful girl."

I walked into the kitchen and Adam glanced over his shoulder. Wincing from the sudden movement. Some days were better than others, I knew right away today was going to be a harder day.

"Morning Babe," Adam greeted and came over to kiss my cheek.

"Your necks bugging you already today isn't it?" I queried as I ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I'm ok."

Later that day the 3 of us sat in the living room chatting as one of Adams old wrestling tapes played.

"Maxi, my mom wanted me to go take her to do some stuff. Just running around. You want to come?"

I wondered why his mom needed him to do anything, but I didn't say anything.

"No. You guys can go," I said thinking maybe they just wanted time together. I knew Adam was very close to Judy.

Mom and son left shortly after that. Not sure what to do in someone else's home, I got up and glanced at the bookcase. Hoping I could find a book to read, something I hadn't had much time for as of late.

Instead I found a scrap book. Wondering whether or not I should wait to ask Judy, I decided I'd probably have to deal with Adam before he let my eyes see it.

Making myself a cup of tea I settled on the couch with the scrapbook nestled in my lap.

The book is devoted just to Adam. It showed him right from the day he was born on up. A chubby toddler, a lanky child. A young teenager with Jay. Pictures from when he played hockey, and dozens of pictures illustrating his wrestling career. On the last page I was surprised to see a recent picture of Adam and I.

There had been a couple pictures of Adam with his other serious girlfriends though. I knew Judy was doing her best to illustrate every bit of his life.

Closing the book and laying it on the coffee table, I glanced back at the TV, where one of Adam's old wrestling tapes was still playing.

*Adams POV*

"I think this ones it," I said examining the ring in my hand.

"What do you think Mom?"

"It's very simple, and I think she'll like that."

I nodded and decided this was the ring. We'd already been to 2 jewelry stores and seen dozens of rings. I'd seen the ring Steve had given Maxi, it was similar to this one, but was cheaper looking.

Mom and I entered back inside her house. I wondered where Maxi was, half expecting her to greet us at the door. Setting the groceries down, I peeked into the living room and saw Maxi napping on the couch.

I went upstairs and stashed the ring inside the only bag of mine Maxi didn't go through when she did laundry. My bag with my ring gear inside of it. Tucking it between some clothes I zipped the bag up before Maxi had a chance to wake up and come looking for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Only own my Ocs.**

Our vacation flew by and already its almost time to leave. My ribs have healed nicely and I've been cleared to go back to my normal work duties as of next week. Tomorrow we catch a flight back to the U.S. and catch up with the WWE in California.

"Have you enjoyed the trip?" Adam asked as we went to get settled into bed for the night.

"Very much so. I definitely could live in Canada I think," I said thinking of the old expression of how its nice to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there. That proved just the opposite for me.

"Great", Adam murmured as he pulled me into his arms. We are both in various stages of undress. Me in just my bra and panties and Adam in his usual sleeping attire of boxers.

"I thought you weren't some horny teenager anymore," I teased him momentarily breaking away from his lips. All in all we'd been pretty good about not doing a whole lot with Judy just down the hall.

"Tonight I am," Adam said with a low laugh pulling me onto the bed with him. I'd miss this bed, it was absolutely heaven to fall asleep and wake up on.

We came back just in time to film SmackDown, with just 2 weeks until the Rumble. Adam was excited to go out and make his "return", getting to be a face as he'd eventually be facing Daniel Bryan at Wrestlemania if everything went like Adam said it would.

Most all of the fans knew Adam's injury was kayfabe. There'd been enough pictures of us on our trip scattered about the internet to prove it.

Adam had had enough injuries in the past to have this fake one over looked. Some how he always seemed to get some of the worst injuries it seemed. He'd already broken his neck and had more than enough surgeries to last a lifetime on it; and it seemed as though surgery was a definite in the future. Plus that he'd torn his pec and he'd also torn his Achilles heel.

That night as I was running around the arena trying to get everything ready for the night, and I had a full night with being gone for so long. I once again was heading back to the locker room.

"I really don't know what you see in her, Ad." AJ's voice purred.

I poked my head into the partially open door. Adam was sitting on the couch looking rather annoyed as AJ paced the room.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Cause I like you. You could do a lot better, and frankly so could I. Daniel's such a jerk."

"So dump him, but leave me out of it. I'm happy with Maxi."

"Come on Adam, just think about it."

"Get out, now." Adams patience broke and he pointed at the door. I quickly hurried off down the hallway.

"AJ," I greeted cheerfully as she stomped past me.

"What do you want?" She asked in a huff coming to a stop in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I heard your little conversation with Adam."

"Spying on him huh?"

"Nope, I was actually going to see him. Then I heard you trying to seduce him," I hissed, stepping up to her.

"So?"

"Stay away from Adam. He's mine and he made it pretty obvious he's not interested in a skank like you."

AJ's hand shot out and smacked my cheek in a flash. I knew better than to retaliate though. I wasn't about to put my own job at risk.

Instead I threw the cup of ice water I was holding right onto her face. AJ shrieked and went for me again.

"Hey! Hey!" Daniel Bryan cried who appeared out of nowhere, grabbing AJ by the arm.

"She called me a skank and threw water on me!" AJ whined and pointed at me.

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't melt. They say witches do." I teased and was surprised when AJ broke free from Daniel's hold and went towards me.

Daniel quickly inserted himself between us. Grabbing my shoulders he shoved me against the wall.

"You should watch your mouth," he hissed.

"That's better advice for her. She didn't tell you she was hitting on Adam just minutes ago and that she smacked me." I stated and turned my head to display the cheek I already knew was bright pink.

"Daniel!" I turned in relief to see Adam heading quickly towards us.

In a flash he was at my side at throwing Daniel's hands off of me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Adam growled wedging himself between us.

"Your girl here needs to stop making stuff up. Trying to convince me my AJ was hitting on you."

"Oh but she was, not even 15 minutes ago."

Both men turned to face AJ who had a guilty look on her face. Daniel latched onto AJ and drug her away silently.

I turned to go back to work.

"Maxi," Adam called.

"I'm ok, we'll talk tonight." I promised and walked away from him.

The night dragged on despite my full schedule. I know I can trust Adam but after what happened with AJ I was surely doubting myself.

"Babe, you ready to go?" Adam popped his head inside my door. He'd just finished the main event match and was still sweaty and in his ring gear. Adam was always sexy to me, but in his gear he looked sinfully sexy.

"Uh yeah," I mumbled not used to seeing him in his gear and a little thrown off.

I trailed behind Adam resisting my urge to attack him.

"So you heard earlier?" Adam asked as we reached his locker room.

"Yeah I was going to go see you before I got busy for the night. I heard what you told her."

"I meant it too."

"I know, but sometimes I wonder. What if I'm not enough for you?"

"Maxi, don't be ridiculous. If you weren't enough, I wouldn't be with you. But I am, and I love you."

That was all I needed to hear to push any self doubts out of my mind.

I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around him as soon as the door closed behind us. I grabbed the back of his head gently pushing him down to kiss me. I was always afraid of grabbing him wrong and hurting his neck.

He growled as my lips attacked his..

"Your not usually this forward, babe." Adam said pausing momentarily to speak. He didn't give me time to respond before capturing my lips.

My hands roamed the span of his back, all sweaty only made me more turned on. I slowly let my hands trail to his ass.

"I like this side of you," Adam hissed into my ear, stopping long enough to lock door.

Latching onto my ass he lifted me up and my legs straddled him instinctively. Carrying me over to the couch, he deposited me there.

With a knowing smirk, he then proceeded strip off his tights.

Sighing from the sight of Adam completely nude, I shed off my own pants and panties.

Not one to waste time he joined me on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Please, don't make me wait," I pleaded knowing that would convince him.

It was quick, but sweet and absolutely amazing. I gazed at Adam as he stuffed his gear into his bag and produced street clothes.

"Adam, you guys need a ride back to the hotel?" Jay's voice called after trying the door handle.

We both exchanged a look knowing what Jay had nearly walked in on.

"No, Maxis driving the rental."

"Well you guys wanna have a few drinks at the hotel bar? Whys your door locked?" Jay asked, not used to being shut out of Adam's locker room.

"Yeah, we'll be there in like 45 minutes."

Luckily Jay didn't question us any further and agreed to meet us than.

"So, what did bring that on?" Adam asked as we drove to the hotel.

I blushed and focused on the road ahead of me. Even after close to 9 months with him, talking about certain things still made me shy.

"Come on baby, tell me. I wanna know," Adam said, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"The ring gear," I mumbled blushing even more.

"Oh really?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I love how hot you look in your gear. You were all sweaty, and you were still wound up from the match."

Some of the other wrestlers girlfriends I'd talked to during my time with Adam had claimed otherwise though. Saying the last thing their man wanted to do after a match was make love. They were already exhausted.

But Adam seemed to be thriving from the rush of being in a match and the audience. That seemed to just make him more amped for it though.

"Hey Adam, Maxi. I got you guys drinks," Jay greeted when we joined him at the table. He'd texted Adam twice since he'd left the arena. Something was definitely bugging Jay.

"What's up man," Adam greeted as he helped me out of my coat.

"I got news, big news." Jay said with a grin.

"Well spill it, bro," I said calling him the nickname I'd came up with for him. He truly was like a brother to both Adam and I.

"Denise is pregnant!" Jay said with a grin.

"Congrats!"

"That's great man. So when's the big day?"

"Sounds like August 22." Jay slid over the picture he'd had face up on the table.

"What are we looking at here?" Adam asked looking at the ultrasound photo. Doing the math in my head I figured she was only 2 months or so along when the ultrasound was done.

"See that?" Jay asked reaching over and pointing to a tiny dot.

"Kinda," Adam and I both said, not really seeing anything.

"That's the baby. I know, its just a little speck right now."

"So your taking off again?" Adam asked squinting his eyes at the picture.

"I'm leaving sometime in August. I don't wanna do SummerSlam, it'd be to close to the due date. I was thinking I could come back in the beginning of November."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

The Elimination Chamber is just about 2 weeks away, and now we know the plan is set for Adam to get the World Heavyweight title.

I was woken from a rather good dream due to Adam's cell ringing. His weight lifted off the bed and I listened as he answered.

"Hello..yeah this is Adam. Oh you do? Ok..yeah I'll be there on Friday at 1."

"Adam?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"It's ok, you can go back to sleep."

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Andrews office. I'm going to fly down there on Friday. They wanna go over the results in person with me."

The fact that they asked Adam to come there instead of telling him over the phone was a bad sign. I knew anything important doctors would always tell you in person, never on the phone.

"Well I'm going with you."

"Of course you are, I can't go without you," Adam said sitting beside me on the bed. I saw the worry on him for the first time.

"It'll be ok," I promised weakly reaching out to rub his shoulder. He shook his head and stared off into space.

"Adam..please don't freak out."

"I'm not, I just know I'm not going to like whatever it is their going to tell me."

*Friday-Dr. Jim Andrews Practice*

We sat in Dr. Andrew's office waiting for him.

"Adam," Dr. Andrews greeted shaking his hand.

"Dr. Andrew, this is my girlfriend, Maxine."

We shook hands and Dr. Andrews took a seat behind his desk.

"Adam, we have the results back here. I hate to have to tell you this but you have cervical spinal stenosis.."

I reached over and grabbed Adams hand, not really paying attention to all the details Dr. Andrews was explaining.

"If you take a fall wrong it could paralyze or even kill you. I'm sorry Adam, but I can't medically clear you to wrestle."

"But..it's what I do. Wrestling's my life," Adam protested weakly.

"I'm sorry Adam, but its just not an option anymore."

"No, I have to wrestle. I will wrestle!" Adam said with vehemence in his voice. Letting go of my hand he stood up.

"Adam you could be paralyzed or even die. All from taking a simple fall."

Adams face remained determined and he looked as though he was about to argue.

"Adam, sit down. Just sit down!" I cried standing up to face him.

Both Adam and Dr. Andrews looked at me bewildered. But Adam reluctantly sat down.

"You can't fight this. It is what it is," I tried, holding Adams hand in mine

"I have 2 pay per views scheduled. I'm going to win them. I can't go out like this."

"Isn't there any possible way he could be cleared to do 2 matches. I mean, he's been wrestling with this for god knows how long already. We're just lucky we've found out about it now. Before something does go wrong."

"I'd have to talk with Vince McMahon. Its really up to him whether or not he allows you to compete. If you do, just know that it'd be going against my opinion."

*Adams POV Meeting With Vince*

I left Maxi at the hotel, I knew she wanted to be there, but I need to do this on my own. Its only been 24 hours since we got the news and I was grateful Vince was able to make the time to see me on such short notice.

I haven't slept in the past 24 hours, I haven't ate. Maxi thought I'd call my mom and Jay as soon as I got the chance. But I'm not ready to tell anyone yet.

I can't believe I've failed. My bodies failed me. After all the injuries I've been through, I just assumed I'd be able to come back again.

The term 'career threatening injury' is heard a lot around our business. My torn Achilles heel could've very well ended it. But I recovered from that, even when people said I might not be able to walk again.

So many other wrestlers have had injuries that are notorious for ending careers. And most of them overcome them. But I can't.

"Adam, nice to see you," Vince greeted entering his office and breaking me from my thoughts.

"Vince," I said somberly and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry Adam. I know how hard this must be for you. Things like this happening to my wrestlers is a nightmare."

"Vince, I need to wrestle. I don't want to retire."

"I know, but you can't. It'd be ludicrous for you to continue wrestling. Owens death was tragic enough. I don't want to have to carry another wrestler on his death bed out of my ring."

"Just let me do these last two pay per views. The night after Wrestlemania I'll retire if I have to. Let me retire as champ, have one last big match to finish my career."

Vince sighed and agreed to look into it. I knew it'd involve a lot of talk with his lawyers and the other wrestlers.

*Maxis POV*

I went to Adam as soon as he entered our room. Wrapping my arms around him and looking up at his face. His embrace was tense and unaffectionate. His face was blank and unemotional.

"Adam?" I tried, hopping he'd listen.

"Yes?"

"Talk to me," I pleaded steering him to the balcony.

Sitting out in the cool air where it was already starting to slowly darken outside.

"What's there to talk about? I'm done, its all over."

"What did Vince say about the pay per views?"

"Well, for now I'm still in the chamber. That could change though. Hell I could be in it and get out of my chamber and last all of a minute."

"Just because your careers over it doesn't mean your life's over."

"What else am I gonna do?" Adam asked clearly not in a clear state of mind.

"Whatever you want," I replied.

Its true, Adam could do just about anything he decided. He certainly had a small fortune squirreled away. Plus all the money he'd invested. He wouldn't need to work to survive.

"I'm going to bed," Adam decided getting up.

I followed him back inside.

"When are you going to tell your mom? And Jay?" I asked as Adam stripped down.

"Jesus Christ Maxine! Will you just get off my back?" Adam lashed out, turning to face me. His frustration clear on his face.

"Ok," I whispered and slipped my shoes on. Grabbing my room key and cell I walked out the door.

I was half expecting Adam to stop me, but he didn't. I could feel his eyes locked on me as I walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own my OC's & thanks to those who have R&R.**

Once the door closed behind me I broke down. Letting the tears pour down my face. I stumbled along the hallway until I came to a bench.

I wished Adam would open up to me. I know its early, but I'm trying to be there for him. I also knew in my heart he didn't mean to shove me away.

"Maxi?" A mans voice called out. He joined me on the bench wordlessly. His tattooed hands holding a bottle of Pepsi.

"Hey Punk," I whispered hoarsely.

"What happened?" He asked reaching into the pockets of his hoody eventually producing a napkin.

"Thanks, I must look terrible." I said accepting the napkin and wiping at my tears. I'd managed to slow them down now.

"Wanna talk?" Punk asked, not waiting for a response he latched onto my elbow. Guiding me towards his and Ally's room.

"We have to be quiet, Ally's sleeping. She's been exhausted lately." Punk said softly gesturing to the closed bedroom door.

There was a small living room area, and Punk sat me on the couch.

"You going to talk? Whatever you got on your chest."

Punk, Ally and I had become a pretty close group the three of us. Adam would sometimes talk with us, but mainly it was us three.

"It's Adam."

"What'd he do?" Punk asked.

"Nothing, not really. It's just that.." I trailed off. Telling Punk about Adams forced retirement was on the tip of my tongue. But I know its not my place to tell anyone.

"Just what?" Punk prodded.

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone. It stays between us. You can't even tell Ally."

"Ok. If its that important to you, then I won't."

"Adam went to see Dr. Andrews, he'd run a series of tests on him. Adam has to retire, Punk. He has cervical spinal stenosis." I spilled, and it felt good to let it out. A weight seemed to be lifting off of my shoulders.

"Oh my God!"

Punk and I both whipped our heads around to see Ally standing in the doorframe.

"Ally, you shouldn't be eavesdropping." Punk scolded.

"It's ok, your both my friends. I trust you guys to keep it between us."

"So what exactly is cervical spinal stenosis?" Punk asked.

"I don't know a whole lot about it. Dr. Andrews explained it, but after he said I kind of spaced out. I do know if Adam falls wrong he could be paralyzed or even die from it." I said crying as I explained what I knew. The thought of Adam dying was terrible beyond comprehension.

"Oh Maxi," Ally said pulling me into her arms.

"He's pushing me away. He won't talk about it, I just don't know what to do. He's pushing to do the next 2 pay per views. I don't know if they'll let him though. I'm trying to support him, but I just can't take it anymore."

"Then take a break away from him. Your both going to need time to adjust," Ally encouraged. Punk shot her a look at that statement.

"I don't know how that's going to fix anything." Punk commented.

"Their both high strung and at ends with each other. It isn't a bad thing to take some time away from each other."

"Your right," I agreed. "Maybe I do need to leave; give Adam time to come terms with this."

Ally was up in a flash, digging through her purse. Eventually she produced a set of keys.

"Here, if you need to, go to my place in Florida. I haven't been there in months, but if you need to.."

I took the keys not saying anything, just thinking.

"I better get back, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But I appreciate the option," I said rising to my feet.

I carefully opened the hotel room door, worried about waking Adam up. Much to my relief he was sleeping and snoring away sprawled across the entire bed.

Quietly I changed into pajamas and grabbed a pillow and spare blanket, making up the couch for the night. Adam had pretty much taken up the whole bed and normally I'd just work myself in around him, I didn't want to disturb him tonight. With the tension between us as of late, I wasn't sure if we were on good terms anyways.

Thankfully I managed to slip into sleep rather easily and quickly.

I was awoken when a pair of arms worked their way underneath my body. My weight was lifted off the couch and into the air. Only to be drawn close to a muscular chest. My sleepy head swam as I inhaled his intoxicating scent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder as he carried me.

"Adam," I whispered sleepily.

"Shh..It's ok. I just need you."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just love you, I really do," I said as he placed me on the bed beside him.

"I know, baby, I know."

I awoke the next day at a rather late 9am. I'm usually up and going by 7, so 9 is definitely sleeping in for me

.

"Good morning," Adam greeted coming over to kiss my cheek. He was already fully dressed in his usual uniform of jeans, a white shirt and a blue plaid shirt on top.

"Morning, your in a good mood." I said a little thrown off by his considerably better mood. I'd expected him to be moody and dark for a good while still.

"I've got news. I went and talked with Vince and some members of creative and the trainers."

I didn't like where this was going. I really did not want him to wrestle anymore. It was just to much of a gamble to take.

"And?" I asked blankly as I took the offered cup of coffee from him. Avoiding his eyes, I stirred my coffee and added the sugar and creamer he'd given me also.

"Their going to let me do it. I get to win the chamber this Sunday and I get to wrestle Daniel Bryan at Wrestlemania. After that I'm going to have retire, I guess."

The Elimination Chamber is only a few days away. The possibilities whirling through my head me feel sick to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked sitting down by my feet.

"I don't think you should do it."

"Maxi, I have to. I need to do this before I can let it all go."

"No. No, you don't. You just think you do. You could get hurt. What if something goes wrong at the chamber or even at Mania? And their carrying you out on a stretcher and the best I can hope for is your paralyzed and not dead!"

"I'll be fine. I've been wrestling in this condition for god knows how long. I think I can make it through 2 more matches in one piece."

"I'm sorry Adam, but I can't stand by and watch you do this. Its crazy." I got out of bed and started rounding my clothes and other items up. I shoved it all into suitcases, not bothering to fold the clothes.

"Maxi, what are you doing?" Adam cried following me into the bathroom, watching as I stuffed my toiletries into my bag.

"I can't stay here. I can't support you going out there and risking your life," I cried as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I need you there. I know I've been a jerk lately, but I need you behind me on this one. Please, don't go."

"Look, I think we need some space right now. I'm going to go."

I heard him call after me as I went down the hallway. I looked back at him as I waited for the elevator. We locked eyes for a second. I finally broke away as the tears started up again, knowing if I didn't look away that I would go back.

Luckily today's my off day and we are in Florida, Ally's apartment is only an hour away.

I called my boss and Ally on the way there. My boss was none to happy about my tearing off and warned me I might not have a job to come back to. I didn't really care if I wouldn't have Adam with me anymore.

My cell buzzed constantly during the hour long ride with messages and calls mainly from Adam. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him right now.

Punk called, and I talked with him briefly as well with Ally.

Finally the cab stopped in a quiet small town in Florida, in front of a clean looking apartment building. I paid the cab and grabbed my luggage.

Easily locating the correct apartment number, I grabbed the mail Ally had asked me to collect and let myself inside her apartment.

The apartment, like most was small but served its purpose. I deposited my luggage in the bedroom and went to inspect Ally's fridge.

I cringed at the load of dishes stacked in the sink, Ally really hadn't had time to come back and take care of things here.

The fridge was mostly empty with only some take out boxes and very old eggs and cheese. I dumped everything into a garbage bag, taking it out the dumpster. Then I set about emptying her sink and scrubbing it clean. Filling it with steaming hot water I filled it with dishes.

Leaving that to soak I went about scrubbing her countertops and vacuuming her rugs. Doing any chore I could to keep myself busy and distracted.

In no time I had the place looking clean and livable. All I had left was my own laundry and the sheets from her bed that looked dusty.

Deciding that I needed to make a trip to the grocery store that I'd seen on the ride over, I set out for a walk. Leaving Colby snoring in his dog bed, I glanced at my phone. I turned it off and tossed it on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

*Elimination Chamber-Adams POV*

Tomorrows the chamber match. Maxi's been gone for two full days now. I'd weighed my options back and forth in my head. I still can't make up my mind. Seeking some advice, I went to seek Jay.

Jay being in the chamber match with me already knew of my condition. As did all of the other 4 men in the match. The 6 of us along with Vince and creative and the head of the medical crew all worked to choreograph the match. To minimize any possible accident for me.

"Jay, I need your help," I greeted when Jay opened his hotel room door. Holding up a case of our favorite beer, I stepped inside the room. I knew I really needed to rest, as tomorrow would be an early and exhaustingly long day. Just like every pay per view, these days were always the worst.

"Adam, what's on your mind?" Jay asked as we sat down and both cracked beers open.

I took a long swig before speaking. "Have you talked to Maxi? Or even heard anything at all from her?"

"Adam, I really shouldn't get involved with this. You guys need to work this out, I don't wanna be stuck in the middle. You know I'll help you out as much as I can, at least in advice wise."

"Is she ok? Just tell me that."

"Ok, yeah. I've talked her. Just once though, yesterday. She's ok I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" I asked, suddenly irritated with his vague answer.

"Physically, she's fine. Emotionally, well she's probably not any better off than you."

"What do I do Jay? Give up my last chance to hold the championship or give up her?"

"Your looking at this all wrong. She's just scared shitless."

"And you think I'm not?" I interrupted.

"I know you are, but that's not stopping you. Look, just go find her after the match is done. Talk to her, she'll come around eventually."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Adam, she left but she loves you. She'd never get over standing by watching you if worse comes to worse and you do get hurt and end up paralyzed or even dead tomorrow."

"I'm going to be ok. Besides I'm still doing it."

"You can't promise that. No one can that's why your getting forced to retire. She cant stand there and say "Ok honey go out there and chance your life!"

"How in the hell do you even know all of this?"

"From what little she's told me, hell Adam I really don't want to wrestle this match. None of us do, but were doing it to end your career like you want. Just go talk to her. I'll tell you where she's at, she asked me not to, but you guys need to talk."

"Ok, I know she's in Florida, at least. I'll book the first flight I can get after the show tomorrow night."

Jay reluctantly wrote down the address for me, revealing that she was staying in Ally's apartment. Frustrated Ally would give her a place to run to, I went to find Ally.

I pounded my fist heavily on the door, a sleepy Punk answered the door, dressed only in sweatpants.

"What the hell man?" Punk grumbled in greeting.

"Where is she? I need to talk to your woman," I growled not really caring how I sounded to Punk.

"Ally's sleeping. What do you need to talk to her about?" Punk asked protectively.

"Why'd she give Maxi her place? Give her a place to run off to and abandon me!"

"Whoa! Hold up. Maxi said she might need to get away from you, and Ally being her best friend within the company, offered her apartment."

"She had no right!"

"Adam, get your damn head out of your ass! If Maxi really wanted to leave, she was going to leave no matter what. If it hadn't been Ally's apartment, it'd have been a hotel who knows where. Ally was just being a good friend, giving her a safe place to go if the need arise. Now go get some sleep," Punk said and closed the door in my face.

Knowing Punk was right, I trudged back to my room. Hearing Maxi's voice would've eased me enough to help me get some sleep. Even if she would just say a word or two.

A surge of hope flowed through me and I decided to try Maxis cell. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Maxi, its me. I know your mad at me and I can't say I blame you for it. If you'd just talk to me, just once. Even a phone call in the morning, please baby. I know you don't understand, but I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Having got that off my chest, I felt a little relieved.

*Maxis POV*

I sighed as I climbed out of bed Sunday morning. Putting on sweatpants and a shirt I went to put Colby on his leash. Grabbing my phone and my usual portable coffee cup, Colby and I headed out the door.

My phone only displayed one new call and a few text messages. Adam must've realized blowing up my phone wouldn't help me any.

I dialed my voicemail, listening to Adams message. I replayed it 3 times before saving it on my phone. I really missed his voice, just hearing it sent pangs throughout me.

I wasn't about to call him back though. Ally still had a dish hooked up and had just about every channel available. I'd found it odd, but Ally explained she could afford it and occasionally friends of hers stayed at her place. That and one day she did plan on going back home. Although I'm pretty sure when she goes back, it'll be to pack up and leave. I can't see much prying her and Punk apart, after knowing the full story of how the couple came to be.

I decided I'd order the pay per view, I'm still a wrestling fan, working for the company hasn't taken away my love of the WWE. Although it did tend to ruin the suspense of watching and wondering about what would happen. I could find out almost all the match results and the direction storylines were going in. All from Adam or any of the wrestlers I gave massages to, its amazing what people will spill when your massaging them.

I waited all day until 7:00 rolled around and the pay per view started. Right away the first chamber match started. I was hopping the SmackDown one would be first, but it was Raw.

Nonetheless I watched as the participants came down. Happy to see CM Punk walking down last with Ally at his side. He kissed Ally on the cheek and sent her off backstage before kicking off the match with Kofi. Kofi's a nice guy and a talented wrestler, but definitely not in the championship range yet.

I cheered loudly as the match drew to a close between Punk, Miz and Jericho. Ally darted back down to ringside, watching the three men go at it. It finally came down to Punk and Miz, somewhat surprised Jericho didn't make it to the end.

Punk finally landed his GTS and pinned Miz for the 3 count. Ally ran back into the chamber as the door was opened up. She launched herself into Punks unsuspecting arms. He staggered momentarily from surprise and exhaustion from the match he'd just completed. Hugging her back he waited as the chamber was lifted up and went to hop on the ropes. Celebrating his hard earned victory.

Next up was Beth vs. Tamina Snuka, Jimmy Snuka's daughter. I didn't know Tamina very well, although I did occasionaly massage her. I was rooting for her to win and take Beth down a notch. I remembered little bits of her dad when he'd wrestled. Unfortunately Beth retained her title.

Now its time for the SmackDown chamber match, I watched with dread as the chamber was lowered.

*Adams POV*

I waited eagerly for music to cue as I stood in the gorilla position. I already knew I'd be the last to be released, minimizing my amount of time I'd actually have to wrestle.

As the wrestler right before me made his entrance, I grabbed my jacket and felt the adrenaline already starting to flow.

"Adam, you left your phone there." A stagehand pointed out my cell left on the crate. Normally I used it as little as I could, but lately it'd been close at hand in case Maxi gave in and contacted me.

As if own my will, it buzzed and I snatched it up intending to pass it to a stagehand. Maxi's name flashed indicating a text. I knew I had to get out there, but I checked it anyways.

_I'm rooting for you and praying._

_XOXO_

That alone gave me new hope and I threw the cell at a stagehand, rushing to make my entrance. My music had already opened and I could hear the quietness echoing through out the arena. Fans no doubt wondering why I wasn't out there yet.

I made my entrance and was greeted with a good round of applause from the crowd. Soaking in the applause, I took my time soaking it in as I made a leisurely entrance.

I glared at the chamber that I'd be prisoner in for a good amount of time. At least I could have fun pounding on the walls and yelling at the men in the ring.

*Maxis POV*

I couldn't resist my smile as Adam made his entrance. Looking absolutely delicious in his ring attire. He took his time making his way to the ring. I could tell from watching him he was trying to soak it all in. Knowing he'd only get one more opportunity to do so at a pay per view.

It came down to Edge and Daniel Bryan. It was mainly a lot of fist throwing, safe moves. I don't like Daniel, but I can't deny his wrestling ability. He was experienced and I knew Adam felt confident trusting him.

Finally Daniel was laid out cold, and I was yelling at the TV for Adam to get it over with and cover him. Colby raised his head from his spot on the floor, looking at me as I yelled at Adam via the TV. Colby worked his fat little body up on the couch, licking at my face as I pushed him away before settling into my lap determinedly.

I watched as Adam crouched in a corner, urging Daniel to get up, raking his hand through his hear. Playing Edge to perfection.

Woozily, Daniel made his way to his feet and Edge shot out quick as a lightning bolt and speared him effectively. Wasting no time, he went for the pin. I breathed a sigh of relief as the refs hand slapped the mat for the third time.

Adam didn't hold back as he celebrated, holding his World Heavyweight title prouder than I'd ever seen him before. Except for maybe the first time he won it.

I still wasn't happy about the fact Adam felt he had to do the match. But after thinking it through over and over, I did understand to a certain point. He did deserve to retire as champ, he'd put to many years into the company and sacrificed his own body far to many times. He couldn't just walk out quietly.

I went to text him, chewing over what I was going to say carefully. Finally I settled on something I hopped he would be pleased with and still know how strongly I felt about the situation.

_I'm glad you made it through in 1 piece. I love you_

Not long after that I got a reply.

_I love you too_

I was surprised he didn't call or badger me to talk to him. But I wasn't about to press anything. Eventually we'd talk, I wouldn't just walk away and never resolve things between us.

I turned off the pay per view, not caring to see the remaining matches. I wasn't ready to call Adam, but I was ready to talk to my other favorite champion.

"Hello?"

"Hey Punky!" I greeted pushing some cheerfulness into my voice, knowing Punk should know how happy I was for him.

"Don't call me Punky, blondie." Punk retorted laughing anyways.

"You did good out there, Champ."

"You sound happier today," Punk observed curiously.

"Well both of my favorite wrestlers made it through their matches in one piece."

"Yeah, you should be happy Adams ok," Punk agreed.

"Of course I am, you knew I would be."

"You need to talk to him, Maxi."

"I will, I just need time. Let me talk to Ally," I instructed.

Ally and I talked over the pay per view. Even Ally, who knew more about how Punk's match was to play out before hand, was relieved greatly when the match ended with Punk in one piece.

After finishing my conversation I sighed and decided to call it a night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

*Adams POV- Florida*

I hesitated before knocking on the door. I really didn't know what I was going to say to her. It's still early and she was in bed, no doubt. I'd brought her favorite coffee and donuts. I finally knocked on the door, enough to wake her.

I heard noise and shuffling behind the door. Colby's nails scratching against the floors and Maxi shooing him from the door.

"Adam?" Maxi asked and flung herself into me. I was surprised but kept on my feet, wrapping my arms around her. She kissed me, holding onto me tightly.

"Well that wasn't the greeting I was expecting." I chuckled holding her tightly.

"Would you rather I slap you? I think that would be deserved."

"No. But I probably do deserve it," I agreed as we separated and went inside.

Sitting at the tiny table in the kitchen, I produced a box of donuts, with two of Maxi's favorite, jelly filled.

Colby danced around the table excitedly, yipping at me then turning to yip at Maxi.

"I didn't forget you, buddy," I said as Colby yipped at me expectantly. I produced a plain donut from the bag, ignoring the disapproving look Maxi shot at me as I gave Colby his treat.

"I'm sorry, Maxi."

"For what? Feeding Colby food he's not allowed or gambling your well being last night?"

"Well both, but really for what I put you through. I know now how hard it must be to watch that. I can't even comprehend what I'd do if the situation was reversed and it was Jay in my spot."

It was true, I'd really tried to put myself in her shoes. I'd given it a lot of thought on the plane.

"I'm sorry I couldn't support you. But I love you, and if this what you feel you have to do, then I'm going to support you. Not because I feel it's the right thing to do, or its what I want you to do. But because I love you, and I'm supporting your decision. Regardless of how stupid and not worth it I feel it is."

That was almost identical to what my mom had said. I knew than the love they had for me won out over everything else.

"I know how big of a risk I'm taking. I don't expect you or anyone else to understand. But I'm going to end my career this way, I don't think there's any other way to go out."

"Adam, no one's going to give a crap if you retire champion or not. Their going to care if you retire cause your body's being dragged from the ring. You've had a great career, its just getting cut short. But I know there's no talking you out of this."

"Maxi, having you there at Wrestlemania is going to mean the world. I already got mom and you tickets. Ringside, perfect seats," I said pulling Maxis ticket from my wallet and holding it out for her to take.

She hesitated, but took the ticket anyways.

"I have something else for you," I said as I stood up and went to her side.

Getting down one knee, I heard her gasp. I grasped her hand in my own, using my free hand to dig into my pocket.

I flipped open the lid on the small box, presenting it to her.

"Maxi, will you marry me? I'm not saying now, or even a year if that's to soon. Just someday?"

"Yes! Adam of course, yes!" Maxi squealed and grinned brilliantly at me. I slid the ring on and was shortly thereafter tackled to the floor.

"You know I'm supposed to avoid this kinda thing?" I kidded laughing.

Luckily Maxi knew I meant nothing and laughed with me. Her lips met mine, dominating my mouth and demanding.

"Shall we go continue this on something softer?" Maxi hissed in my ear.

"Oh yes." I agreed moving her to a sitting position. She jumped up and grabbed my hand. Using more strength than I expected she pulled on me.

*Maxis POV*

As I laid in bed watching Adam nap after I'd had my way with him, I couldn't help but marvel. No, not just at Adams outrageous sex appeal to me.

At the entire day so far. And the day was only just going into 2:00.

I'd been shocked enough when Adam appeared at the door. Although I was so happy it was ridiculous.

Then Adam and I putting our feeling and thoughts on the table. That felt incredibly good, to get all off our chests.

Then Adam out did it all and proposed! I never saw that one coming. I'd always dreamed one day he'd propose and we'd get married. Of course at the time I'd envisioned it differently.

Before Adam was told he couldn't wrestle. I'd imagined Adam wrestling into his 40's, if that's how long he wanted to go. Retiring completely ready to say goodbye, accepting he'd had a long and amazing career. Then maybe we'd be married, maybe even a few years or more at that point. We could've even had a kid or two running around at home. I'd of stayed home and taken care of our offspring as Adam fulfilled his dream.

Although Adam's career albeit cut short, was already pretty amazing. A multiple time tag team champion, sharing the majority of those titles with his best friend. An 11 time champion, actually this one he'd just claimed rounded him to 12. He'd certainly achieved a lot and had every right to be proud of it.

The good thing was now, when we have kids; Adam wouldn't have to miss anything. We'd never really talked about kids, although I knew enough to know that he wanted some, one day.

Adam looks exhausted, he wasn't sleeping well when I left him. From the looks of him he probably wasn't sleeping any better after either.

Colby danced around the bed and yipped at me.

"Sshh Colby!" I scolded and went to get out of bed so I could take him outside.

"Where you going?" Adam mumbled draping his arm over me.

"Colby needs to go out. Go back to sleep. When you get up I'll have supper ready probably."

"I'm not going to sleep that late," Adam mumbled sleepily already drifting back to sleep.

It isn't often we get to eat home cooked meals, so I planned on treating Adam. Plus I wanted to do something to celebrate our engagement.

After talking Colby back to the apartment I snagged the keys to Adams rental and went to the store. Purchasing all the ingredients for home made chicken parmesan and garlic bread and a bottle of wine.

I had everything done and ready to be eaten. I was just holding on off on waking Adam up.

"You slept late," I greeted when Adam finally stumbled out of bed at 6:00. Luckily the food had just gotten done minutes earlier so it didn't have time to dry out.

"Yeah, most I've slept in a week now, I think."

I went about making up our plates, setting Adams in front of him first.

"One of my favorites," Adam grinned as he saw the food.

"I thought you'd be happy with this. I wanted to do something a little special to celebrate."

"I'm happy eating anything that isn't take out anymore. But I guess I wont have to worry about that soon."

"No, see its not all bad. You'll have time to do whatever you want." "Yeah, I guess so. You know I have to go back to tape SmackDown tomorrow. Are you coming with me?"

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I said cheekily. "Your not wrestling are you?"

"No, I can't do that. Creative's tossing around the idea of me having a match on TV, but disqualifying myself right off the bat. I go all the way to Mania without one match the fans are really going to start stirring up rumors."

I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him about what I saw on a gossip site the other day. It was a picture of Adam and I leaving Dr. Andrews office the day he got the news. We both looked very upset. Of course the picture didn't prove anything. The popular rumor was that Adam was going to have neck surgery again soon.

"What is it? I know that look."

"I saw on a gossip site a picture of us. Leaving Dr. Andrews office the day you got the results. Right now they think your having neck surgery soon." I was really reluctant to tell him, but it was best to just spit it out.

"Why are you even on those sites in the first place?"

Actually Ally had sent me the link to that article. But I did occasionally enjoy looking at the gossip sites. I liked seeing the pictures of us on the rare times they got us out in public. Were pretty careful about what we do in public, but a picture of us holding hands is apparently a hot topic. I liked the fact all the rumor mills had me pinned as Adams girlfriends, at least fan girls knew he was taken. But I wasn't about to admit that.

"Ally saw it, she sent me it. She likes those sites, she likes keeping tabs I guess."

"Well pretty soon the whole worlds going to find out anyways."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Only own my OC's & thanks to those that R&R or added this story to alerts ****J**

*Super SmackDown!*

Our flight landed just in time, Adam and I were cutting it close on making it the arena on time. That and I had a meeting with my boss. I'm not sure if I still have a job, but even if I don't get fired. I plan on resigning.

It was all my idea, Adam never asked me to resign, he didn't need to. My place is with him, my heart tells me that. I just can't imagine being on the road without him.

"Your sure it's what you really want to do?" Adam asked as we sat in his locker room waiting.

"I'm sure," I replied without hesitation.

"I know you like this job, you don't have to quit for me."

"I do like this job. But I love you. I can't work and travel without you. I wouldn't even have this job if not for you."

"As long as it's what you want to do."

"It is, nothing you say is going to change my mind. Besides I might not have a job now."

A knocking on the door interrupted our conversation. A stagehand poked his head inside.

"Maxine, Dave wants to see you."

Dave, my boss, great. I got up and sighed.

"Hey don't worry about. If your resigning anyways then it shouldn't matter if they want to fire you."

"Yeah, I'd rather resign then get fired though," I said. Adam kissed me on the cheek before I went on my way.

"Maxine, please sit down," Dave gestured to an area in one of the medic rooms he'd made into a makeshift office for the night.

"Dave, I know what I did was irresponsible-" Dave held up his hand to stop me.

"Maxine, the majority of the staff is well aware of your relationship with Adam. And I'm aware of Adams medical condition. That being said I understand why you left like you did. But I can't condone it."

"I wasn't expecting you to. There's no excuse for leaving like I did and forgetting about my responsibilities here."

"However your one of the best masseuse's we've had in quite some time. And right now we don't have the time to go looking for a new one. So take this is a warning, one more incident like that will result in immediate termination."

"Of course, but I do have something else to talk to you about. We all know Adam has to retire after Wrestlemania. With that being, I have decided to resign at that time as well."

"Well Maxine, there's nothing I can do to stop you. Thank you though for giving me some advance notice."

"Well what happened?" Adam asked as I returned to the locker room.

"I didn't get fired. I got a warning though. And after Wrestlemania I'm officially done here."

"Your sure?"

"I'm sure, this is just my job. You're my life, my future. I can always do something when we settle down in Canada."

Adam had been vague about his plans after his retirement. He'd come to terms with it and was starting to look forward to time off and no more crazy schedules.

"Walk to the gorilla position with me?" Adam asked as he had to go do a promo shortly. I nodded and went to follow him.

He grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship from the chair he'd slung it on. He gave it a good look before slinging it over his shoulder.

I watched from by the gorilla position as Adam strutted down to the ring. Again taking his time to absorb the fans applause for him. He was happy he got to finish out his career as a face, having been heel for a large part of his career.

"Hey you!" Ally grinned popping up at my side.

"Hey!" I grinned hugging my friend.

Daniel Bryan and AJ walked up to me. Waiting for their cue as "Edge" was talking.

"So there's the girl that can't handle it." AJ sneered at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please. Everyone knows you booked on Adam. That's not how you treat your man."

"Yeah well your man doesn't know how to treat women," Ally said fuming at AJ's accusations.

Daniel was up in Ally's face in a flash.

"This is none of your business girly!"

"Back off!" I growled wedging myself between Daniel and Ally.

It was then Daniel got his cue, glaring at us he went out. AJ lingered behind, she saw my left hand and snatched it up. Observing the ring carefully before dropping my hand.

"Nice ring," she hissed and stalked off.

"Oh my gosh, Maxi! When were you going to tell us?" Ally squealed as she grabbed my hand.

"I was going to do that now, but AJ ruined it. When are you going to tell Punk?" I asked knowing full well she knew what I meant.

"Tell me what?" Punk asked as he walked up to us. Wrapping his arm around Ally he looked at the two of us curiously before setting his eyes on Ally.

"Uuummm, about Adam and Maxi's engagement!" Ally proclaimed and snatched my hand up again. Holding it out so Punk could see the ring.

"Why would you tell me that instead of Maxi or Adam? I thought you had something to tell me," Punk asked suspiciously.

"I..I'm just happy for them. Maxi said I could tell you."

Adam's music blared from the sound system and we all turned to watch as he made his exit. Daniel and AJ were left in the ring looking aggravated and embarrassed.

"Whoa..look at you guys. All for waiting on me?" Adam asked with a snicker as he approached our little group.

"We told them," I said as Adam came to stand beside me.

"We? Whose 'we'? I haven't told anyone besides Jay and he knew I was proposing before it happened anyways."

"Ally and I. Well, AJ saw the ring and Ally saw it after AJ made a stink over it. Then we told Punk."

"I know what we should do. Throw a party, an Engagement/Retirement Party," Ally exclaimed pleased with her idea.

"Now there's a good party. Get rid of two people we don't like dealing with." AJ smirked as she and Daniel made their way past us.

"You know, AJ just cause Daniel wouldn't propose to you if you were the last women on earth; doesn't mean you can't be happy for me and Adam," I was tired of her snide remarks and wouldn't have to many more chances to put her in her place.

AJ's face turned bright red and she looked as though she were really trying to come back with something.

"Enough you two! I've had at with your girls childish bickering!" Daniel finally said as he glared at both of us.

"She started it," AJ said childishly as she poked a finger at me.

"AJ, just quit it. Leave her alone and she'll leave you alone," Daniel said and grabbed onto her wrist tugging her off to follow him.

"Well she's pleasant," Punk said as AJ walked away.

"How about we all go out to eat after the show?" I asked and we all agreed on it.

"I love Italian!" Ally declared after we ordered our food.

"Your awfully happy tonight," Punk observed as he watched Ally eat her salad.

"What's wrong with that?" Ally asked.

"Nothing, your just different lately. I don't get it."

I shot Ally a look from across the table. Punk was definitely getting suspicious. I was surprised he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Well, I want to be in charge of the party. Will you guys let me plan it?"

"Ally, we don't want anything big. I really would rather wait on the engagement party. We only just got engaged, I don't think its time to tell anyone." I said glancing at Adam who nodded his head in agreement.

"Maxi's right, besides I'd rather have an engagement party with friends and family, a small thing."

"But you guys have a lot of friends here, they should know too."

"And they will, and I'm sure a lot of people will get invited to the wedding," Adam said.

"Well your still going to do a retirement party?"

"More like a farewell party. My retirements not much cause for celebration."

"Oh you guys are taking all the fun out of this," Ally pouted.

"Quit it, babe. Your being immature, besides its their choice not yours," Punk added as Ally glared at him.

"Ally come with me to the bathroom," I said standing up and nudging her.

"What?" Ally cried as soon as we were alone in the bathroom.

"Ally, you gotta stop this. Can't you tell Punks getting irritated with your mood swings, as is just about everyone else."

"I can't help my condition."

"No, but you can tell Punk; at least then he'll understand."

"I said I'd tell him."

"Then do it, before he figures it out. If he comes to me I'm not going to lie to him about it."

"Ok, ok I'll tell him."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Only own my OC's. Sorry, this chapters a little short.**

"Have you thought about what you want to do after you retire?" I asked Adam as we lay curled in bed on a lazy Wednesday morning.

Adam had nowhere to go until late that afternoon for a meet and greet. I had a few hours worth of massages scheduled during that same time. I'd cut back a lot on my work load, and they've already hired the masseuse that'll take over my responsibilities, so I've been giving her the majority of the work.

With only two weeks until Wrestlemania both of us were trying to enjoy being with the WWE as much as we could. For me that meant supporting Adam through his last shows and enjoying my time with the friends I've made here.

"Yeah, I've thought a lot about it. Its going to suck retiring, but there's so much else to do."

"What do you want to do the most?"

"Get married," Adam said without hesitation.

"You mean like next year?" I asked not getting what Adam was trying to hint at.

"Like in May, this year." Adam said studying my face as he spoke.

"But that's like only 6 or 8 weeks to plan. That's not enough time."

"I don't want a big wedding. Something small and maybe outside."

"You really wanna do it that soon?"

"If you will marry me that soon. I understand if its to soon to get married."

"Adam, I would've gone to Vegas and married you the day you proposed if you wanted."

Adam chuckled and smiled at me. "Well I'm not in that big of a rush. Besides, we need certain people there. Mom, Jay; Ally and Punk if they can get away. I'll invite the whole roster on both shows, but we'll be lucky for a dozen of them can make it."

"That's true, but as long as we invite them. Than they'll know we at least wanted them there."

"We could do it in moms backyard, its pretty big and she always keeps it looking immaculate."

"Then we could just hire a company to put up one of those tent things and tables and chairs."

"Ok, if we go straight to Canada, it'll only be the first week of April. You can hire whoever you want to set it up."

"May might be a little soon. How's June or July?"

"June or Julys fine. I can wait a couple more months."

"So we'll just set it all up when we get to Canada. What do you want to do besides that?"

"Mmm go hiking in the mountains, that'd be cool, just you and me. What do you want to do?"

"After we get married, I'd love to have a baby." Adam fell silent and I wondered if I'd dropped to much on him.

"Yeah, a baby would be great. I won't have to miss a thing. I'll be home, not on the road. I don't know how Randy does it."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Only own my OC's.**

"Isn't it weird to be having a party cause your retiring?" I asked Adam as we were shopping. I still needed a dress and the parties tomorrow night.

"Yeah, I guess. It'll be a nice chance to say goodbye to everybody. And focus on the good times, and the future." Adam squeezed my hand as he said the last part.

"So the parties not going to be hard for you?" It was probably a stupid question and Adam's accepted the situation more as of late.

"Of course it'll be hard, but I can't leave without talking to everyone. I think it'll be fun, as long as no one tries to focus on the bad stuff."

"You really have come to terms with this." I said impressed with how much his attitude had changed. Especially with Wrestlemania so close.

"I have to accept it, it's the hand I got dealt. I just want to think of what I can do with the rest of my life. Not yearn for what might've been."

"Baby, I am really proud of you." I said and stretched up to peck his cheek not caring who saw us.

"What do you think of this?" I asked holding out a dress for Adams approval.

"Why didn't you bring Ally for this? I'm no good with fashion besides I'd rather be surprised when I see you in it." Adam complained.

"Fine, go to one of the music stores if you want too," I sighed knowing he really wouldn't be much help with picking out a dress.

"Thanks hun!" Adam grinned and pecked me on the cheek before making a dash for the exit.

After browsing several stores I finally found a dress. I'm not big on dresses so finding one I really liked was a challenge. Idly I wondered where Adam had run off to; he surely couldn't be looking at CD's for two hours.

I wandered towards the food court assuming Adam would go there. I got my answer when I saw group of about 6 people crowded around a table. I plopped on a bench and texted Adam so he'd know I was done shopping.

Luckily Adams experienced with fan interaction and as I watched him I could tell he was really enjoying this.

I wandered over to Adams table shielding myself behind the two girls that were fawning over Adam. Adam was joking and making small talk as he did the autographs. Finally the last two girls left.

"Edge! Can I have your autograph?" I squealed like any fan girl would when encountering their idol.

Adam laughed and grinned widely at me. "You can have anything you want." He said softly and smirked when my cheeks flamed.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun with those fans," I pointed out as Adam went back to eating his meal.

"Yeah well I owe it all to my fans. Besides maybe in a few years they'll all forget about me."

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" I said swatting at his chest.

"Ok! Ok! They won't forget me; I'm to sexy for them to forget." He said with a wink.

"No, I think its your long career and your achievements. Oh that and your affair with Lita." I was sure no one would forget all Adam had accomplished in his career.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" Adam pouted at me

"When we get back to the hotel I'll show you exactly what I'm thinking."

*Party*

I slipped into the dress and studied my reflection. My hair was curled and looked better than I'd ever gotten it to look before. The green of the dress matched my eyes almost exactly. It was simple but it flattered my figure without showing off tons of skin. I slipped into silver heels and lastly slipped my ring back on.

"Maxi, wow. You look amazing." Adam proclaimed as he grabbed my hand and spun me slowly around.

"Your looking pretty nice yourself." He was in pants, but the pants looked brand new and surprisingly didn't look casual. His black dress shirt had designs on it. I wasn't sure how he pulled off looking dressy in pants, but he did oddly enough.

"Ready to go party?" I nodded and we headed downstairs.

I was surprised with the turn out, there's plenty of people from both the rosters. Adam and I weren't expecting both of the entire rosters to show up with the crazy schedules of the biz. Rumor was that Vince might even appear tonight.

Adam quickly wandered off to go talk with the guys, floating around the room all night long. I followed his lead, talking with the people that I'd became friendly enough with to hold a conversation. There were a few people that had some issues with me. Mainly because they all thought I was Adams "charity case". But I long ago learned to avoid them.

I spotted AJ glaring at me from across the room. I returned her stare and she turned away quickly. Even she wasn't stupid enough to try and start something with all these people around.

"There's my girl!" Adam said grabbing my shoulders. I yelped, he'd done a good job at scaring me silly.

"Its just me, Maxi," Adam said chuckling along with Randy, which is whom I'd been talking to.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me!" I chastised but allowed him to pull me into his arms anyways.

"I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you tonight."

"No, you haven't. I'm having fun and this is your time really."

It wasn't long after that I found Ally and tried to talk some sense into her. We were quickly interrupted though. By our respective men, but I couldn't complain as they whisked off to dance.

As Adam and I danced slowly around the dance floor, I saw the doors open and a figure I didn't recognize slip in.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked somehow picking up on my distraction.

"Nothing, I thought saw somebody unfamiliar come in just now. But its dark and the doors are so far away.." I trailed off convincing myself my imagination was just working overtime.

"Great, probably a photographer. I knew one of them would manage to get past security."

"It's ok. I bet it was just one of the wrestlers I'm not familiar with." There were a few that I didn't know at all, I'd met the majority of them though.

"Want me to go tell security to keep an eye out?"

"No, I'm sure its nothing. I'm just being silly."

Not long after that I watched Punk leave, shortly thereafter followed by Ally. Adam and I had just sat down to drinks and food.

"I should go talk to her." I said already starting to get up.

"No, just let them work it out. I know you want to help, but you can talk to her later." Adam insisted gently latching onto my wrist, tugging me to sit back down.

"I just want to make sure she's ok."

"You don't even know where she went."

"If I'm not back in half an hour you can send security after me. OK?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer.

I really didn't know where Ally had ran off to. Deciding I could start with the hotel bar, I headed in that direction.

Somehow along the way to the bar, I'd gotten lost. Puzzled I looked around for signs.

"Need some help?" A disturbingly familiar voice hissed. His hands were on me so fast I didn't have time to react. He easily managed to drag me to an elevator. Waiting until we were between floors and then hitting the stop button.

Stupidly, I bet down hard on the hand he had clapped over my mouth.

"Stupid bitch!" Steve hollered, backhanding me without hesitation.

"You're the stupid one! Adams going to come looking for me."

"What makes you think he'll find me or you?"

"He'll have security all over this place. Along with a good crowd of wrestlers." I threatened, mentally figuring I'd been gone only 15 minutes.

Steve was silent, contemplating his next move.

"What do you want? Money, sex? You even try touching me I'll make sure you get a beating of your lifetime. I promise you, when they come looking for us; you'll be dealing with a lot of big, angry wrestlers."

"I just want you back, Maxine."

"Your unbelievable! Why would I want you? I have no desire to get beat on all the time. Adams so much better to me than you ever were! Just go away Steve, and save yourself a lot of pain. Adam will be wondering where I'm at. I'd bet he's getting security right now." I was sure he hadn't done that just yet, but Steve didn't know that.

"Give me your money and I'll go." Steve said grabbing my clutch and fishing all the money out. I mad a dash for the button to start the elevator again. Steve was to distracted to notice or care.

The elevator quickly came to stop at a new floor and I dashed out into the group of waiting people.

I found the stairs just down the hall and ran down to the front desk. Adam was just approaching the desk, I was sure to see about sending a hotel security member out to look for me.

"Adam!"

"Maxi, there you are. I was going to go to the room to see if you and Ally went there. But you have the key, I must've forgot mine."

"Steve's here, he stole my purse and smacked me." I said. As if on cue, Steve started lurking towards the door my clutch in hand.

"That man stole my purse!" I cried, holding onto Adams arm so he wouldn't chase after him.

Steve ran out the doors, and that was enough for me. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to mess with me again.

"I'm going after him." Adam growled, tugging to free his arm.

"No, your not. He's long gone by now, and I don't want a media frenzy. I scared him off, told him how all the wrestlers would come after him. Steve's as mean as they come, and as dumb as they come."

"One of these days, I'm going to get a shot at him. You won't be able to stop me than." Adam promised, turning to examine my cheek. Looking up into his eyes, I saw that look. The look he got in the ring when he was mad. I'd always thought that was just him acting.

"I've never seen that look outside of the ring before."

"What look?" Adam asked.

"That crazy look. You do it a lot when your going to Spear someone."

"I was doing that? I didn't even realize it."

"Lets go back to the party. No reason to make a scene."

Adam nodded reluctantly and we started heading back.

The rest of the party went smoothly. Adam had me permanently attached to his arm. Towing me all over the room with him. I was thankful for the dim lighting that hid my cheek.

Adam eventually yet me go, after much prodding by several of the guys. Surprisingly enough, Punk was the first to ask me for a dance, besides Adam.

"Where's Ally?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder for a slow dance.

"Eating," Punk said with a chuckle, nodding towards Ally. Who was indeed sitting with a few of the divas, munching happily away.

"So now I can call you Papa Punk?"

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Hhmm, I'll have to come up with something else than. Are you happy about it?"

"Yeah, I am. Happy and scared shitless all at the same time." Punk said truthfully, but we both laughed also.

"Congrats! Your well on your way to being a daddy already."

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

"You can and you will. Your not the first wrestler to have kids and travel all over the world at the same time."

"Yeah, its gonna suck though. But maybe in a few years I'll be ready to slow down so I can be at home more. Have two or three more, huh?"

"Don't ask me! Ask Ally!" I said laughing.

"So, you and Adam going to be the next ones to pop a kid out?"

"Maybe, after we get married."

"Definitely after your married. I know you, Maxi."

"No, you just think you know me." I teased, stealing a line from Edge's theme song.

The song ended and Punk pecked my cheek before heading back to Ally.

I danced with John, Jay and Randy before I was able to head back to Adam.

Slowly but surely the room steadily started emptying.

"Weren't you supposed to make a speech?" I wondered as I sat on Adams lap.

"No, that's going to be on TV. I want all the fans to see it. Lets go up to the room." Adam said and nudged me to stand up.

"But there's people here," I said looking at the small crowd that remained.

"Yeah and they'll be here for hours most likely. I'm not crazy, we've both got long days ahead of us."

I jumped when Adams fist slammed into the wall. Screaming in surprise and moving far away from him.

"Why'd you do that?" I cried gaping at the hole in the wall in the shape of his fist. Adam examined his knuckles before answering me.

"Just needed to blow some steam off. I'd rather it be his face, but you won't let me do that."

"Adam, please just let it go." I pleaded as I tentatively took his hand in mine. I was a little surprised that his knuckles were bleeding slightly.

"You just want to forget he even exists." Adam said in disapproval.

"Why would I want to remember him? I can't believe I was engaged to him." I pulled Adam into the bathroom, turning the water on and sticking his hand under it.

"I want revenge, he shouldn't be able to treat you like this and get away with it." He insisted and used his free hand to turn my face so he could examine my cheek.

"Revenge won't fix anything. I'm starting fresh with you. Soon we'll be living in Canada, far, far away from Steve."

"He could find you there. Its well known I live in Canada."

"Just quit it Adam! I'm not going to spend the rest of my life worrying about him, living in fear."

"Alright, but if I ever see him again, I won't hold back. No matter what you say. Allow me that much."

"Fine, but I don't but it past him to sue you for every cent he can get." I warned as I dried off his hand and went looking for an ice bucket.

"I don't need ice," Adam said taking the ice bucket out of my hands.

"But it'll swell up if you don't ice it."

"Maxi, trust me I've had far worse than sore knuckles." Adam slipped his shirt and jeans off, plopping face down on the bed.

I hopped up on his bed, kneeling over his back on my knees. I moved his hair out of the way and examined the scar on the back of his neck. Carefully I went to work, massaging his neck.

"I want to go house shopping when we get to Canada." I said out of the blue, not even thinking about it before I said it.

"House shopping? Ok, how soon do you want to have our own house?" Adam seemed pretty agreeable to this idea.

"You don't mind buying a house for us?"

"Your going to be my wife before the end of the year. Do you really think I'd marry you without a proper home for us?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"I don't want you paying for everything," I protested, sliding onto the mattress next to him.

"I haven't paid for everything. You've got money saved up, and you can use it however you want."

I buried my face into the pillow, guilt suddenly overcoming me.

"Hey, what's that about?" Adam asked worriedly at my somber mood.

"You've done more for me than anyone else has in my entire life. If it wasn't for you he probably would've killed me by now," I said unable to control my tears. I'd been struggling all night, to block out all the bad feelings Steve had brought to me.

"I just helped you. God, all I wanted to do was make a fan happy and he blew it all out of proportion."

"Is that all I am is a fan? Some charity case like they say?"

"What? NO! You know damn well how I feel about you. At first you were just a fan, but than I got to know you."

"Maybe I don't know you, I thought I did."

"What's gotten into you? You know me better than almost anyone else."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. Steve's showing up really sent my emotions all over. I'm sorry, I've just always worried I was just a charity case like they said."

"Who said that? I'll admit at first I just wanted to help you get on your feet. But after I spent just a little time with you, I knew I couldn't just walk away without you."

"AJ, one of the Bella's; I'm not sure which."

"Oh them. Don't listen to them. Nikki had been after me for awhile before I met you. I took her out a couple times, but I just didn't feel anything there. AJ, she just hops onto the biggest name she can find. I don't think she's good for anything else."

"Maybe Steve did me a favor after all. If it wasn't for him that night, I would've walked away with a picture and autograph."

"Yeah, I guess in a way he did." Adam admitted as he pulled me close to him.

"I love you, Adam Copeland." I whispered as I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"And I love you, future Mrs. Maxine Copeland."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Only own my OC's and sorry for the delay on updating. Been running low on ideas for this story lately.**

"Are you ready for this day to start?" I asked as we laid intertwined in bed. It's the Sunday of Wrestlemania.

Adam sighs and doesn't say anything, just plays with a strand of my hair. His gaze is directed at a wall, but his mind isn't.

"I guess I have to be." He finally answers.

"I'll be there, front row watching. Me and Judy."

"Yeah, and all the fans. I don't want to let anyone down. Especially the fans, they got me this far."

"Your not letting anyone down. You won't be anytime soon either. No one's going to feel let down because your retiring."

"Really? I just feel like I am," he said softly, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes really. They'll understand just like everyone else. The fans love you, just like I do."

A couple hours later, Adam reluctantly dragged himself out of bed. If his schedule wasn't doing enough damage to his sleep, then his retirement looming in the distance sure was.

He's already so used to the life he has on the road, he manages off what little sleep he gets. Most days he says he feels like a zombie, but I know he wouldn't give it up unless he had to.

Unfortunately, he does. With his final match inching closer and closer; these last few days he's gotten almost no sleep. When he does sleep, he tosses and turns, unable to settle down for the night. Catching an hour here or there, than he's up again.

"I guess I'll see you out there." Adam says as he readies to head to the arena. Knowing he probably won't see me until his match. I'll be backstage finishing my last hours of work up. By the time the show starts I'll be done and ready to sit and watch.

"I'll try to come and see you before I have to get to my seat?" I'm not even sure if he'll have time for that.

"Yeah, swing by my locker room." Adam hugs and kisses me and heads out the door. He is definitely distant today.

By the time I get dressed, its time to go down to the lobby. To make sure Judy's arrived safely and help her settle in before I have to leave.

I arrive just in time to see Judy talking to reception.

"Hello, Maxi." Judy greets and hugs me.

"Hi Judy, how was your flight?" I ask as I grab her suitcase.

We chat about almost anything other than Adams retirement. Until it's time for me to head to the arena.

Time working drags by slower than ever. The only bright side is when Punk comes in for a massage.

"Hey Papa Punk!" I greet, genuinely pleased to see him.

"What'd I say about that?" Punk says, but he's already pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry, but that's the best I can come up with. So Papa Punk it is!" Punk laughs despite his disliking for the nickname.

"So you ready to watch this unfold?" Punk asks, not being very specific.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It'll be an amazing show regardless."

"Hey, don't stress out. Adam will be fine, he knows what he's doing out there."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Well I've got something that might cheer you up."

"What's that?" Although I'm pretty convinced there isn't a whole lot he can do.

"We want you and Adam to be the baby's god parents."

"Really?" I squeal in surprise.

"Yes really." Punk says, chuckling at my reaction.

"I thought you'd pick your sister or somebody."

"Nope, Ally and I agreed on it. So what'd you say?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you, Papa Punk!"

"No more calling me Papa Punk. The kid isn't even here yet."

"Ok, so when it's born; I'm calling you Papa Punk."

After that the day goes a little quicker. I have enough time to talk to Ally, long enough to thank her.

Finally, at 6 something I'm officially done working. Hoping Adam's in his locker room, I head that way.

I knock once before trying the door.

"Hey. I was hoping you'd make it." Adam says when he sees me.

"I'm just glad you're here. I'm going to have to get out there soon though. But I got good news."

"What's that?" Adam doesn't even sound interested.

"Your going to be a god daddy!"

"You did say GOD dad right? Not now daddy?"

"Yes, I said god-dad. Don't worry, I'm not pregnant."

"So we get to be god-parents?"

"Yes silly. Punk asked me if we wanted to and I said yes."

"That's nice that they want us to be god-parents. it's an honor."

"Yeah, it is. I guess I better get out to my seat. When's your match?"

"Second to last, right before Punk vs. Jericho."

"Be careful out there," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't worry, it'll be ok. We've got the whole match figured out."

I nodded, kissing him not really wanting to let him go. But I did, so I could get settled in my seat in time.

Thankfully the matches went well and were all pretty decent. I was worried I wouldn't be to able enjoy the matches, worrying so much about Adam.

Finally Daniel Bryan's music hit and he was announced. Shortly after him, Edge made his entrance. Edge's entrance alone put Daniel's to shame. Daniel's entrance was pretty simple, not anything too different from any other night.

Edge though, looked spectacular. With his usual black coat, he looked great though. Especially when the pyro's hit.

The two men kept the match pretty level as for who had the upper hand. Power between the two shifted seemingly with every move they hit.

Somehow, Edge managed to get Daniel down. I was mentally screaming for him to pin him. I knew he wouldn't, he'd at least want to hit a spear.

Sure enough, Edge hit the Spear perfectly. He wasted no time in making a pin. They'd already pinned each other several times unsuccessfully. I let out a big breath when the refs hand slapped the mat for the third time and the bell rang.

Edge was handed his World Heavyweight Championship. He hopped up on the turnbuckle that was facing me and Judy. He looked at us and grinned confidently at us.

"I'm going back to see Adam. Want to come, dear?" Judy asked, grabbing her purse. Adam just started to head up the ramp.

"There's still one more match left." I protested. I wanted to see Adam; but the CM Punk Jericho match was definitely going to be great.

"You stay and watch it. I'll tell him you'll be back after this match." Judy replied and headed out.

I was definitely glad I'd stayed to watch Punks match. It was great, especially since I never bothered asking him if he was going to retain or not.

At one point I was even screaming at Punk along with most of the audience.

Punk did retain, and I was applauding loudly for him.

I was up and out of my seat shortly after the bell rang. I shot a smile in Punks direction, although he was so busy celebrating he probably didn't notice.

"Adam!" I squealed in delight as soon as I entered his locker room. He was settled on the couch next to Judy, looking to be in deep thought.

"Hey, babe."

I could tell Adam was out of it. He'd just wrestled his last match, and I think the finality of it is settling on him.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I crossed the room to kneel beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go shower and stuff; then we can go to the hotel." He got up and grabbed his bag, walking away from me.

"He'll be fine, Maxi. He just needs time." Judy reassured as she notice the worried look on my face.

"You think so? He's just so distant right now."

"I know so. Just give him time, he'll be ok. He was just talking about his retirement speech with me before you came in."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own my OC's and thanks to those who R&R.**

"You were great out there." I said as Adam and I changed for bed.

"Yeah." Adam responded, he was gazing off into space.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to talk to me tonight?"

"I'm sorry Maxi, my heads just not clear right now."

"Judy said you and her were talking about your retirement speech."

"Yeah we were. I'm going to go out on Raw and announce it tomorrow. On Tuesday I'm going to relinquish the title."

"So you know what your going to say?"

"Yeah. Well, no not really. I know what I want to say, but I don't like have a speech ready or anything."

"I could help you with that, we could like make some notes for you to keep on hand. So you don't forget anything."

"Lets just go to bed," Adam replied and went to slip in the bed.

Try as I might, I just couldn't sleep that night. My mind was racing about other things. On top of that, Adam was tossing and turning.

I sighed and carefully eased out of bed. I went to the vending machines and got a coffee. I settled into one of the armchairs that faced the bed.

Frowning, I watched Adam toss and turn. At one point, he began mumbling in his sleep.

"Amy," Adam mumbled groggily.

I knew exactly who he meant, Amy Dumas aka Lita. Their relationship on and off screen had been very well known. It stung to hear Adam say in his sleep, even though he probably had no idea what he was saying.

Needing some space, I decided to head down to the hotels restaurant and have an early breakfast. I dressed quietly and slipped out of the room.

Much to my dismay, Daniel Bryan happened to be the only other person in the restaurant. There were a few other people, but no one from the roster.

"Maxine," Daniel called, waving me over to his table.

Reluctantly I headed that way.

"Morning. Please sit with me."

"I suppose," I murmured sitting across from him.

"Adam put out one hell of a match with me last night."

"Yeah, the match was great," I agreed as I studied the menu, wondering what he was trying to get at it.

"I have to say; I'm sorry to see him retire. He's great to wrestle with."

"Yes, Adam is amazing. Both in and out of the ring," I agreed.

"So, AJ says you and Adam are engaged," Daniel says.

"Yes, but you know that. The whole roster knows that."

Daniel chuckles and nods his head.

"That I do, but I have to say. Something about this engagement is bother me."

"And what would that be?" I snipe as I set aside my menu, ordering just coffee and toast.

"Well, Maxine, it seems to me. Adam didn't propose until after he found out he had to retire. Correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Has the thought ever occurred to you, he only proposed because of his retirement?"

"That's ridiculous! What does his retirement have to do with our engagement?"

"Look, sometimes when people getting upsetting, life changing news. Like Adam did, we do things irrationally. I think, just maybe he proposed because he was so distraught over his pending retirement."

"I can't believe you! Can't you and AJ ever just leave us be? Always having to make trouble." I stand up and exit the room, with Daniel yelling after me.

Tears sting at my eyes, Daniels words hitting far deeper than I wanted to admit to him.

I barge into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. Adam pokes his head out from the bathroom.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Adam asks, quickly going to my side. Alarmed at my tears.

"Is it true? Is that really why you proposed?" I cry out, going stiff in his arms as he pulls me into him. My words aren't making any sense, but that's all I can get out.

"Is what true? I don't understand. Tell me what happened."

"I-I went downstairs for some early breakfast. Daniel was there, he asked me to eat with him; so I did. And he said, the only reason you proposed is because you have to retire."

"What! That doesn't make any sense at all, Maxi."

"But, that's what he said. That you were so upset about having to retire, that you proposed."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, your losing what means everything to you. Wrestling its your job, your life; your everything. So if you proposed, you won't lose me."

"Maxine, yeah its true. Wrestling was everything to me. But, I can't wrestle anymore. I have to start a new chapter in my life, and I want you there. I wanna get married, maybe have a couple kids down the road. This is a whole new beginning for me and I wouldn't want to be without you."

"So why did you propose?" Immediately realizing how stupid it sounds.

"Because I love you, silly. Why'd you say yes?"

"I can't imagine life with out you. I love you, you changed my whole world."

"You shouldn't of listened to him; he only wants to take away what he can from me."

"Your right, I'm sorry I listened. But no one will ever take me away from you."

"I'm going to talk to him." Adam states, kissing me softly and standing up. He grabs his jeans and a shirt, dressing quickly.

*Adams POV*

Pounding on Daniel's hotel room door, I bark out his name.

"Morning Adam," Daniel greets opening his door partially.

"That was pretty fucking low, what you did." I growl, shoving him into his room following him inside. I barely notice Maxine close behind me, shutting the door softly behind us.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel sputters glancing from me to Maxi.

"Cut the crap, Daniel. Trying to tell her I proposed just because of my retirement."

"Come on, I really thought maybe that's why you proposed. I mean, she turns up here out of nowhere. Traveling with you, getting a job here and less then a year later your engaged. I think, actually now. She's just using you for a free ride. Getting a good job, having you pay all her expenses. Now, she's gonna marry you and sit at home living off the money you earned. Think about it, man."

Maxi crossed the room so fast I didn't even have time to stop her. She smacked Daniel hard across the face.

"Don't you ever accuse me of anything like that. Everybody knows its your little AJ that's the gold digger here. Latching onto the biggest wrestler she can find."

Daniel grabs Maxi's shoulders and starts shaking her roughly.

"No, you listen to me. Your just a charity case. Once Adam gets off the road, he'll realize that."

I shove Daniel back so hard, he lands on his ass.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from her. You don't know what your talking about." I growl, pulling Maxi close to me and leaving the room.


	23. Chapter 23

*Good Bye WWE*

Judy and I sat ringside at Raw; waiting for Adam to come out. He's making his retirement speech tonight and going on SmackDown tomorrow to officially retire and relinquish the world heavyweight championship.

The fans sitting around us are buzzing with rumors about Edge appearing on Raw. No one seems to know why, only knowing he has a major announcement to make tonight. A few of the fans look twice at me, I'm sure they recognize from some of the pictures of Adam and I that are circulating on the web.

Edge's music blares out and he makes his entrance. The crowd roars its approval, although some of them sound confused.

I only partially listen as Adam starts talking. He'd already gone over it all with me and Judy several times. I know what he's going to say almost better than he does.

"There's two very special women here tonight I'd like you guys all to meet." Edge says. This surprises me, he didn't mention anything about me or Judy being involved in this.

Adam hops out of the ring and walks right over to us. Hugging his mom. "This my mom." He says, hugging her again as she cries softly.

"And this beautiful women right here, is my fiancé." Adam says, pulling me into his arms and up over the barricade.

"What are you doing? I can't go out there." I hiss in his ear as he pulls me next to him.

"Just come on," Adam whispers back, latching onto my hand and pulling me into the ring.

"WWE Universe, this is my fiancée: Maxine." Adam says, gesturing to me as we stand right in the center of the ring.

"You see guys, this women right here changed my life in so many ways. I never would've been able to get through this without her." The crowd applauds enthusiastically as I blush.

"Thank you." Adam says softly to me. "Thank you, all of you."

Adam guides me out of the ring, directing me to go wait at the top of the ramp for him. He circles the ring several times, making sure to shake hands with every single fan within reach before joining me.

He finally heads up the ramp, the crowd chanting "Thank you Edge!"

The next night, the taping of SmackDown goes similarly. Edge relinquishes the title, and several wrestlers join him in the ring. Hugging him and wishing him well. After all of that, all of the roster assembles on the stage.

"Come on," Punk states as he grabs my hand, walking briskly to join the others.

"I'm not a part of the roster." I protest, but Punk drags me along anyways.

I'm careful to hide myself behind some of the other wrestlers, feeling out of place.

Shortly after, Adam makes his way backstage. Where all of the wrestlers and WWE employees have lined up and down the halls.

Adam makes his way down the hall, stopping to shake hands or hug with nearly every person there.

Finally he comes to me, grinning he sweeps me up into his arms. Before I have a chance to protest, he has me slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Several whistles and yells come from the men as he walks out.

**A/N: I own nothing except for my OC's and thanks to those who have read and those that read and review! Got a few more chapters left before I wrap this story up completely. Please check out my latest story, The Hearts Deception (mainly CM Punk but Edge is in it too.) Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm sorry about Daniel, he has no idea what he's talking about." Adam says as we sit on the plane, headed for North Carolina. Adams now officially done with the WWE, but he seems to be in a rather good mood.

"You don't have to apologize. I was stupid for even listening to him. I know you love me and I know I love you. That's all that matters," I state as I squeeze his hand.

"Have you thought about a date? To get married, now we've got plenty of time to plan and all."

"I was thinking July. That should give me enough time to plan, and Ally's due in September, so you won't be showing much in July."

"July sounds good to me." He agreed.

Our original plan had been to go to Canada and live there. But Adam was still contractually obligated to do some appearances for WWE until his legends contract expired. He'd also been offered a role in a movie that WWE was making, and he was thinking about doing that. On top of that he had a TV show that he'd already appeared in a few episodes of and was hopping that soon he'd become a regular on the show. So it made all the more sense to stay in America, at least for now.

As we sat on the plane what Adam had mumbled in his sleep kept bothering me. I knew he hadn't intended to say her name, but maybe that was worse. That he had said it in his sleep, without thinking about it. Could he of been dreaming about her?

"Babe? Something wrong?" Adam asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking," I replied. Not really sure if I wanted to bring up the whole Amy thing.

"About?"

"Nothing, really," I was lying to him, but I just wasn't sure if I wanted to ask him yet.

"Come on Maxi, you can't be thinking about nothing. Besides I know something's on your mind. So just tell me."

"Fine. The day I had that whole talk with Daniel. I'd gotten up early, and I was just sitting in the room while you were asleep. And you said something in your sleep that bothers me."

"I did, what did I say?"

"Amy."

"Whoa, I didn't know I said that."

"Do you still love her?" I know Adam loves me, but I can't help wondering about his feelings for Amy.

"Maxi, no. I used to love her, but she helped to destroy that. I love you, no one else."

**A/N: Only own my OC's and sorry I know this chapters short.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Soon enough, North Carolina started to become home for us. It's May now, and we've got all the major details for the wedding sorted out. With the help of a wedding planner. We have 2 major things to sort out. My wedding dress, and finding a house. We'd been looking at houses almost non stop, but haven't found one we can both settle on yet.

"Babe, were supposed to go meet the real estate agent soon." Adam said.

"I know. How many houses does she have to show us?"

"Three. You ready?"

"I love this house," I whispered to Adam as we toured the house. It was by far the best house we'd seen. 5 bedrooms, a very nice and up to date kitchen. Plus a fully finished basement, 2 full baths and a half bath downstairs.

"Is this the house you want?" He asked, pulling me off to the side so the realtor didn't hear us.

"I love this house! Do you like it?"

By the end of June our plans were in full swing. The bedrooms in our new house had just gotten carpeted and some of them had been painted. Our wedding date was set and invitations had already been sent out.

The only problem was I had yet to find a dress. Luckily Ally's flying to stay with us from now until the weddings over.

"Ally!" I yelled as I saw her ambling through the crowds in the airport. Ally turned and smiled brightly, waving at us.

"Help her with her bags," I said gently nudging Adam.

"Hey girl, missed you!" Ally grinned as she hugged me awkwardly.

"I know! So when is your due date?" I asked as I lightly touched her belly.

"October 20th. Right before Punk's birthday."

"And mine." Adam added as we all settled into his car.

"Oh yeah, Adams is the 30th." I informed Ally.

"I knew that! We found out what were having. You guys wanna know?" Ally asked giggling.

"Of course!"

"It's a boy!"

*Later That Night*

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going on our honeymoon?" I asked while cuddling up to Adam. Hoping my extra attention would soften him up.

"You'll find out when we get there. But, I will tell you its not Canada."

"But you love Canada?" I said baffled, I thought he might try to take me there. Seeing as I'm still unfamiliar with Canada.

"Yup, I do. I also grew up there. I wanna go somewhere new at least."

"Just tell me!" I cried and tickled his ribs.

"Hey! Stop-I'm not telling!" Adam said while suppressing laughter.

I grinned and persisted. "I'm not stopping 'til you tell me. Or at least give me a hint!"

"Alright, two can play this game!" He flipped over and was on top of me in an instant. His hands were tickling every inch he could.

"Baby! This isn't fair." I said, even though it was hard to understand through my laughter. He grinned devilishly at me.

Taking a fistful of his shirt, I pulled him down to me. Our lips found each other, and I wrapped my body around his.

Adam broke the kiss quickly though.

"You, my dear play dirty." Adam chastised, laying on his side.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I know you were just trying to seduce it out of me."

"Ok, but it didn't work. But the seduction still sounds like a lot of fun." I said and pounced on him.

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since the last update. The story's kind of gotten a little slow now that Adam retired. Thanks to those who read, and to those that review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Only own my OC's (Same goes for last chapter as I forgot to addd that).**

*Wedding Week*

"Maxi..Maxi wake up!"

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Adam leapt out of bed.

"I'm fine. I want Maxi to get up!" Ally cried, as Adam looked at her worriedly.

"Shit. Here you had me worried about you and the baby."

"You're a sweetie." Ally said and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek as he settled back into bed.

"And he's my sweetie." I said, as I got out of bed.

Ally and I went into the kitchen of the rental we are currently living in.

"Why'd you wake me up at 6am?" I grumbled as I went about making myself a cup of coffee.

"Punk's flight is arriving at 7am."

"Yeah and he's getting a rental car for you guys."

"Well, I wanna be awake when he gets here. Besides I'm going to cook him breakfast, if you'll help me."

We started getting ready to make omelets.

"So when are you guys moving into your house?" Ally asked as she cut up some fruit.

"As soon as the painting and carpeting gets finished." Adam said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I jumped in surprise.

"You shouldn't sneak up on somebody with a knife." I cried, as I had barely missed cutting my finger. I had been cutting up veggies.

"Sorry babe," Adam replied sheepishly and kissed me.

By 7:45 Punk still hadn't shown up and Ally was getting nervous.

"He should be here by now. The airports only 20 minutes away." Ally said as she paced and sipped a decaf coffee.

"You know how traveling is. Gotta get your luggage and go through security. Plus he had to go rent a car and there could be bad traffic." I said sensibly.

"I don't know," Ally mumbled as she rubbed her belly.

"Don't worry. His flight could've been of delayed," I tried.

"He usually calls or texts me."

"Usually your traveling with him, he probably figured you'd be sleeping anyways. Besides we usually get hounded for autographs and stuff at airports." Adam said. Just then a car door closed outside.

Ally was out the door in an instant. Adam and I watched from the doorway as the couple embraced. After greeting his girlfriend, Punk pulled back enough to place a hand on her belly.

"Is he really talking to the baby?" Adam asked sounding pretty amused. I nudged him in the ribs.

"I think so, and its very sweet."

"You know its rude to stare!" Punk yelled at us, but smirked anyways. The reunited couple made their way up to the house.

"Papa Punk," I greeted and hugged him.

"I give up," Punk said rolling his eyes at me.

"Good cause I'm not going to." I teased as he kissed my cheek.

*Wedding Day, Adams POV*

"Are you ready for this man?" Jay asked, as the tailor was checking our tuxes fit one last time.

"I've never been more ready." I answered without a doubt in my mind.

"You really love Maxi don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't marry her unless I did. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. Guess I just wanted to make sure."

"The groom usually gets cold feet, not the best man," I kidded.

The wedding planner popped her head into the tent. We had gone with an outdoor wedding, and had tents set up for the wedding parties to change in.

"Adam, its time." She said.

*Ceremony*

I was standing by the minister waiting for Jay and Ally to enter. Jay of course being the best man, escorted Ally being the matron of honor.

Jay and Ally walked down the aisle, looking very handsome and nervous.

Punk and Denise (Jays wife and Maxi's close friend) came after that.

The ring bearer, who was a young boy and a distant relative of mine came next. Followed by a pretty little flower girl, Alanna; Randy and Sam's daughter.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Maxi walked down to the aisle to me. She looked like a dream.

We took the traditional vows.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister proclaimed. We kissed, all of this had a dream like quality to it.

*Maxis POV*

"I do." I said softly, just barely audible to Adam and the minister. My eyes locked with Adam's, nothing and no one else mattered at this moment.

Adam smiled softly as the words left my lips and he almost looked relieved. Did he actually think I could leave him? I didn't have time to worry when Adam pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I giggled as we waited for the DJ to announce us into the reception area for the first time as husband and wife.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked looking amused with me.

"You'll see," I said with a grin.

The DJ announced us and Adam swiftly picked me up.

_You think you know me.._

Adam froze for a second as his entrance music blared. Then his body shook with laughter as he carried me into the room.

"Did you like my little surprise?" I asked as we danced the traditional first dance (to music much more fitting).

"Loved it. Nothing like have your own entrance music play when you enter a room," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Thought you'd like it. I love you, Mr. Copeland."

"And I love you, Mrs. Copeland."

We kissed as the song ended.

"Get a room you two!" Punk yelled at us and the group of people laughed.

Soon came the time for the Mother/Son Father Daughter dance. Of course Adam had Judy. But my dad wasn't here; normally the bride would just dance with the father in-law, but that wasn't possible either.

"I'm stealing your man," I informed Ally as I latched onto Punks arm.

"Oh, keep him." Ally chuckled at me.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Punk I need someone to dance with." I said, pulling him to the dance floor with me.

"You know this is a father/daughter dance," Punk said but embraced me for the dance anyways.

"You know about my dad," I whispered, a little disappointed he wasn't here.

"Yeah I know," Punk said softly.

"You're my best male friend; so I figured you'd do for this."

"Ok everyone; I have some things I'd like to say." Adam said into the mic. The people around us stopped talking and focused on Adam.

Adam crossed the area to stand by me.

"First off I'd like to thank everyone for joining us on our special day. Maxi, baby; I can't imagine life without you. You've changed my life in so many ways for the better."

My cheeks flamed, but I wasn't embarrassed when Adam pulled me into his arms for a kiss. Handing the microphone to me.

"Thank you, everybody for sharing this wonderful special day with us! Adam has gotten me through so much, he was there when no one was. I loved him for that, and I love him more every day."

Tears stung my eyes and the DJ retrieved the microphone, going to the members of the wedding party. Jay took it next.

"You guys all know Adam and I have known each other for a long time." Jay started, walking over to Adam. "I've seen go through his share of women; of heart break. But I've never seen him like he is when he's with Maxine. And believe me, that's a good thing. I wish you guys the best of luck." Jay went on to share a few stories about growing up with Adam.

"I haven't really known Adam all that long, well I haven't known Maxi that long either." Punk said chuckling as he stood next to me, an arm around my waist. "But I know them pretty well. I see how happy they make each other, they seem so complete together."

A few members of the roster took turns sharing with the party.

The rest of the reception all went so perfectly, it seemed like a dream. Adam and I shared several dances with each other. And did the Dollar Dance, with me ending up with the most money.

"No fair! There's way more men here, we invited all of the WWE!" Adam protested jokingly after the money was collected, and then set aside for charity.

Then it was time for the garter belt to come off. Adam grinned lewdly at the crowd before his head disappeared underneath my full skirt. His hands in clear view. I couldn't help but giggle as the guests whistled and yelled at Adam.

"I think the bride's enjoying this a little to much!" Punk howled into the microphone. Prompting even more yelling and playful cat calls.

"Who gave him the microphone?" I retorted, just as Adam's head reappeared. A sly grin on his face with the garter belt between his teeth.

I watched as the garter belt flew over his shoulder into the pool of unmarried men. A surprised Punk stepped forward holding the garter belt.

"Time for the bouquet toss!" The DJ announced, and the single women gathered.

I heard a lot of jovial cries as the bouquet flew out into the crowd. Waiting until it was ok to turn around. Ally emerged with the bouquet looking triumphant as she made her way to Punk.

Soon it was time to head out on our honeymoon. Ally accompanied me to change out of my wedding dress, and into my traveling clothes.

"You know where I'm going." I stated as Ally worked the buttons on the back of dress.

She grinned slyly at me. "Yup I do, even packed your bags. So no complaining about wardrobe!"

"Give me a hint?" I pleaded. Ally chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, running a hand over her belly.

"Well, I packed you 3 bikinis, all of which Adam said you'd want when you get there." That told me absolutely nothing, but I knew it'd be a lot better if I waited.

"Take care of my baby while I'm gone," I ordered.

"Colby will be fine." I hugged her and rubbed her belly before heading back to the reception.

Dressed in a simple green dress, to match my eyes; Adam and I made our away around the room. We were both elated when several members of the roster made it, especially as we hadn't been expecting them to. John, Randy and several other wrestlers that Adam had worked with over the years had all made it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. Got a few chapters left that I am going to try and get up, hopefully within the month.**

"Now will you tell me where we are going," I pleaded as Adam and I took a limo to the airport.

"No way. Now just relax and enjoy the ride." So I did, Adam and I had a glass of champagne and chatted as the limo ride continued.

"I can't believe your mine now." Adam said softly, his thumb grazing my wedding ring.

I laughed and looked up into his eyes. The eyes that matched my own in color; the eyes that had always caught my attention the most as a fan. Not his long blonde hair, or pouty lips, or even his perfectly muscular physique.

"I've always been yours. More like I can't believe that I have you." I stated.

"Whys that?" Adam looked at me puzzled.

"Baby, I watched you and Jay right when you debuted on TV. And I always had a thing for you. So getting to meet you that night was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. Than you saved me."

"I didn't save you. I just couldn't stand there and tolerate any man hurting a women."

"But you did," I insist. "You saved me from Steve and myself. I would never of been able to stand up to him and leave him. I'd tried that before and failed, you helped me to get away for good." Adam smiled, his cheeks turning just a little pink. We shared a soft sweet kiss, our first private one as man and wife.

Adam had spared no trouble in keeping our honeymoon destination a secret from me. Having me blindfolded and put on the plane as early as they would allow. I didn't even get a chance to peek at the list of departures.

We were in first class, and although it was a very late flight, there were still a number of people with us. Adam made me swear to not try to pry any information out of anybody on the flight.

Which turned out to be easier said then done. Not long after the plane took off, I feel into a comfortable sleep.

"Maxi, wake up were here," Adam said, rousing me out of my slumber. I smiled sleepily at him, the realization that we are the last people on the plane.

"Hawaii!" I squeal after being greeted. Adam grins and kisses my cheek. "We're not even in our destination yet."

I frown. "But were in Maui." Isn't this our destination I wonder.

"I know, but we are going to Lanai." My smile grows even more. Lanai is much more private, and secluded. I'd heard a lot about it in the travel magazines I'd taken to reading at airports.

We then board a ship to take us to the island that is Lanai.

Its just about check in time by the time we arrive at Hotel Lanai. Of course, our room is already ready; there are only 10 rooms I find out. Adam must've pulled some strings to get us a room.

"Uh uh," Adam says stopping me as we approach the door to our Cottage. In one quick, seemingly effortless motion Adam has me in his arms, bridal style of course.

"It's a tradition, babe." Adam whispers in my ear as the bellhop opens our door for us. He deposits our carry on bags and disappears quietly.

"Do you like it? I know its different from the hotels we'd normally stay at . ." I gaze admiringly at the Hawaiian quilt, the floors are simple hardwood with a rug in the middle. The room isn't huge, but its perfect. Simple and pretty and private.

"Its perfect!" I cry and kiss my new husband enthusiastically. Adam chuckles softly into the kiss.

"I can't believe you got us a cottage! I'd think this thing would be booked for years in advance." Adam shrugs and grins slyly.

"It helps being so well known sometimes. Vince might've known a few people to help out." Adam says nonchalantly.

There's still plenty of daylight time left. The first thing I want to do is change, and so does Adam.

I smile as I sort through the clothes Ally packed for me. There are a few new pieces in the mix. Adam must've given Ally permission to buy and/or pack whatever she wanted for me. I select a new bikini, a hot pink bikini and a pair of short shorts. I put that on, tie my hair in a ponytail and go to find Adam.

"Its so pretty out here," I admire as I walk onto the private deck that comes with the cottage. Adam is laying lazily on the hammock in his swim trunks and sunglasses.

"And private," Adam intones and pats the empty space on the hammock.

I giggle as I try to join him, it takes some work, but eventually we are both safely and comfortably on the hammock.

"This is perfect." I say as I snuggle into Adam, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. The only noise being the birds and water that I can't even see from here.

"I'm glad you like it. There's so many places to go for a honeymoon. I wanted something you'd really like and somewhere we wouldn't have to worry about being bothered."

"I'd say you hit the nail on the head."

"Maxi, I know we've talked about this before. But I wanna start a family."

"I know you do, and so do I."

"No, baby. I want to start a family soon. . Like tonight?" Adam grins at me hopefully. I'm shocked to say the least. I already knew we'd be starting a family at some point, but on our honeymoon.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. If you never want kids, I can accept that if it means having you."

"Lets start right now!" I cry and turn to kiss him. The hammock flips from my sudden movement. We both land on the deck in a flurry of laughter.

Adams underneath me, his laughter having ceased.

"Adam? Oh god, I didn't!" Panic sets in before reason does.

"I'm fine. A little bruised in the morning maybe, but fine." Adam says chuckling and sitting the both of us up.

"You Jerk!" I tease, smacking him on the chest.

He laughs and grabs my hands. "I couldn't help it. Your to easy, baby."

"Still not funny." I huff, he really did have me going for a minute there.

"Maxi," Adam grasps my chin in his hand, turning me to face him.

"You worry about me far to much. That's how I know you're going to be an amazing mother to our kids."

I don't protest when he picks me up in his arms. Carrying me inside to the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

*3 Months Later*

I was glad I'd made it home before Adam did today. Adam's filming another season of Haven, and his hours tend to be erratic. Kicking off my shoes and tossing my purse on the couch; I ignored Colby who was yipping excitedly at my feet. Taking the small brown paper sack with me, I went into the master bathroom. Colby followed me dutifully.

I mumbled a quick prayer before opening the box and taking the test. I've taken so many in the past 3 months I don't even need to read the directions. I set the test face down on the sink and hope its positive this time.

Pushing my nervous thoughts aside, I start picking up the mess Adam leaves in the bathroom every morning. I scoop up his wet towel and dirty clothes, chucking them into a laundry basket. I put his tooth brush, paste and rinse all back into the cabinet.

"Honey! I'm home!" Adam calls out from the first floor. I always wait 10 full minutes before checking the test, although I can check in 3-5 minutes if I want to.

"Maxi?" Adam asks, entering the bedroom.

"Hi honey," I greet and go to kiss him.

"Uh oh." Adam mumbles, picking up on my mood; knowing what it means.

"I haven't checked it yet. . ."

"Well go check it. Maybe it'll be positive this time." Adam encourages hopefully.

I shake my head, tears already welling up. "You go check it. I don't want to."

"OK." Adam goes into the bathroom. I wait for an excited response. Instead I hear a rustle as he drops the test in the trash.

"I knew it!" I say disappointed.

"It just takes time is all."

"3 months?! Its never going to happen. . . Maybe when I had that miscarriage it. ."

"Maxi, calm down. Remember what your doctor told us. 6 months before they'll even start to worry about it. A year before they like to do testing. 3 months, isn't that long."

"I know but it'd be special if I could've told you now. Your birthday is 10 days away."

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as it happens. Or even if it doesn't. You know that."

I nod, Adam had told me before he didn't care if we couldn't have kids. As long as he had me, he'd said.

The phone rang, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Hello. . . Oh hey, Punk. Yeah Maxi's right here. Yeah, hang on a minute I'll put you on speaker phone." Adam sets the phone down and pokes at a few buttons.

"Maxi, Adam?" Punks voice booms through the speaker.

"Hey Punk." We greet.

"Hey god-parents!"

"Oh my gosh! Did you have him?"

"Yup. Just a couple hours ago. Tate Jack Brooks. 9lbs even, 22 ½ inches." Punk states proudly, I can practically hear the smirk.

"That's great!"

"Is he okay? Is Ally ok?"

"He's perfect, Maxi; absolutely perfect. Ally's exhausted, but happy and healthy, resting right now. She wanted me to invite you guys down to Chicago. If you can make it that is."

"Are you sure your going to want people there so soon?" Adam asks before I have a chance to accept.

"Adam, if there's one person Ally wants besides me; its Maxi. Besides you're the god-parents, your welcome to visit us anytime you want."

"We'll take the next flight out!"

Turned out, with Adams filming schedule; we actually had to wait 3 days before leaving. I'd gotten enough pictures, phone conversations and emails to keep me content until then.

"Adam, get up!" I squeal, giving him a less then gentle push on the shoulder.

"What?" He groans groggily, turning onto his other side.

"We have a flight to catch." I remind him, as I go to his closet and rifle through his clothes.

Adam cracks his eyes open and peers wearily at the clock. "In 4 hours. ." he mumbles, his eyelids falling back together.

"Adam Copeland! I swear if you don't-" I jump in surprise as Adam sneaks up behind me. His hand swats my butt, his free hand working its way around my body. Pulling me close to him.

"If I don't what?" He purrs huskily in my ear.

"Lets go work on making our own baby." He scoops me up and deposits me back into bed.

"We don't have time. . ." I protest, but Adams lips silence mine.

*Chicago*

I practically jump out of the taxi before its came to a full stop in front of Punk and Ally's home. Adam laughs and pays the driver, lugging all 4 pieces of luggage with him.

"Hey God-mama! God-dad!" Punk greets after letting us inside. Punk hugs me and bumps fists with Adam.

"Where's Tate and Ally?" I shrug his arms off after the hug.

"Nice to see you too." Punk replies, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"In here, Maxi!" Ally calls from somewhere in the house. I follow the direction it came from, not bothering to wait on the men.

Its not hard to find, especially not with the Cubs sign Punk must've put on the door.

Ally's sitting in a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Come meet him," Ally offers, and I drift over to her. She stands up and wordlessly hands me the baby, I sit in her vacated spot.

"Tate Jack Brooks." I whisper to the little boy in my arms. His eyes slowly open up, I'm a little taken back at how beautifully dark blue they are. Reminding me of a dark nights starry sky. He has Punks hair color, and lips. But Ally's nose and big eyes.

A hand touches my shoulder, I glance up at Adam. He's smiling down at the baby in my arms.

"We call him TJ," Punk says approaching us.

"TJ. Adam, hold him." I pass the baby to Adam. He looks a little unsure, but he's soon in a trance, gazing at TJ.

"He has a way of doing that," Ally says chuckling at Adam. Before Adam decides to put TJ down, I whip my camera out and snap the picture. Adam stills gazing down at TJ, a look of fascination on his features.

TJ lets out a hearty wail, Adam looks around shocked. Completely clueless as to why TJ cried.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Adam cries as Punk takes his newborn son into his arms.

"Adam, he's a baby. All he does is cry, poop, sleep and eat. He wants to eat. Don't you?" Punk coos at his baby. He heads towards the kitchen.

"How can he tell?" Adam and I ask together, baffled at how he knew.

"Oh, that's easy. He always cries like that when he's hungry. That and its been about 2 hours, so right on time." Ally answers easily.

"So, Papa Punk. Two more days 'til your birthday." I tease as we all sit around the table eating.

"Sure is. TJ is the best birthday present ever! Even if he was a little early for it."

"Got TJ something," I say with a grin, reaching for the bag at my feet.

"Its my birthday coming up," Punk pouts playfully. I toss the small gift bag at him. Punk smirks and reaches inside of it. Pulling out a baby sized Chicago Cubs Onesie. With number 31 on the back, just like Punks tattoo and the name Brooks on the back.

"Sweet! Now we'll be matching!" Punk jumps up and heads for the stairs.

"Phil, let him sleep!" Ally warns, but at that moment a cry comes from the nursery.

"I've got him, dear." Punk says with a pleased smirk on his lips.

Soon TJ's cries are silenced. Not 15 minutes later Punk reappears with TJ in his arms.

"Aww." Ally and I both coo. TJ's wearing his new shirt, with Punk in an identical baseball jersey. With TJ resting against his shoulder, Punk turns so their backs are displayed.

Ally grins and pulls out her camera, making them turn around and face her for another picture.

"Come on Mama, lets go!" I tug on Ally's arm, trying to get her to go to the door.

"I better stay here. They might need help." Ally protests glancing at Punk and Adam who are watching TV. TJ sitting quietly in a bouncy chair.

"Go on Ally. We can take care of him. I'm his dad, you know."

After some convincing, Ally finally goes with me.

"Don't worry so much," I say as we drive to the closest mall.

"You'll understand when you're a mom." Tears sting my eyes at that. I know she didn't mean anything by it, but I can't help thinking I should be an expectant mom by now.

"Hey, Maxi." Ally says worriedly as she parks at the mall.

"I'm sorry its just that. ."

"That what?"

"Adam and I have been trying to get pregnant. We started on our honeymoon. But nothings happened."

"It doesn't always happen when you want it too. But it'll happen, I know it will."

The mall ends being a wealth of information for me. Ally shows me the pregnancy book section in the book store. Finding a bunch of books on trying to get pregnant there as well. I pick out one book on trying to get pregnant and one pregnancy book, for when it does happen.

The rest of the week flies by. I even tried my hand at night duty with TJ. Getting up 5 times with him, although I was exhausted come morning. I was pleased when Punk and Ally emerged looking well rested and happier then normal in the morning.

"You be good, lil' man." I coo at TJ and plant kisses all over his tiny face. I smile down at him, and am greeted back with a tiny baby smile.

"He smiled!" Ally cries. "He's never done that before!"

We say our goodbyes and board the plane; and I feel a little happier knowing that TJ gave me his first smile.


	29. Chapter 29

*Roughly One Month Later*

I'm awakened by a churning feeling in my stomach. I lay still for a moment, not wanting to upset it further. Instead it feels worse, I bolt up and dash to the bathroom.

"Baby," Adams hands grasp my hair, gently pulling it behind my head. His free hand rubs my back. I flush the toilet and carefully stand back up.

"I think, I'm ok now," I say and reach for my toothbrush.

"I think you should go to the doctor," Adam says as he flushes the toilet again.

"I'm fine. There's a flu bug going around, you know. That's all it is," I spit out my toothpaste and reach for mouthwash.

"Babe, I don't think it's the flu." I swish the fluid around, not wanting to think of what else it could be.

"I don't know, I just don't want to get our hopes up."

"Please just go. That's the 3rd time this week." I look at the little calendar I keep in the bathroom, I am 3 days late. A surge of hope goes through me.

"Alright. You'll come with me?" Adam nods and we go back to bed for a few hours.

First thing when I wake up later that day, I call my doctors office. I'm in luck and they fit me in later today.

I'm not sure why, but I have a good feeling about today. I make Adam and I pancakes and eggs and orange juice, not long after the pancakes are done; Adam wanders into the kitchen.

"Morning," he mutters and kisses my cheek softly.

"Morning. Made you pancakes and eggs." I hand him a plate and sit next to him in the breakfast nook.

"Baby, just don't get to upset if you're not." Adam says and eats a forkful of egg.

"I know I might not be. But I have a good feeling about today. I'm 3 days late and I've never gotten sick the last times I thought might be."

I putter around the house, waiting impatiently until its time to leave. I step into the vacant room that's next door to our room. The room that will be the baby's one day. I picture where the crib will go and what color the walls will get painted.

"Maxi, its time to go." Adam places a hand on my shoulder, startling me. "You ok?" He's looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking.."

"Maxine Copeland?" A nurse calls, Adam and I both stand up.

"Ok, Maxine I'm going to need a urine sample from you. Mr. Copeland you can wait in here and Maxine can join you when she's done in the bathroom."

I fill out the paperwork as I wait for the results. My doctor, Dr. Collins enters the room.

"Maxine, Adam," Dr. Collins shakes our hands. "I have some good news for you two. Congratulations, your pregnant!" Adam and I look at each other with giant smiles. He asks me a few questions.

"Looks like your due Aug 3," Dr. Collins says. We leave with an appointment for a full prenatal exam in 2 weeks, I'm approximately a month pregnant.

Adam pulls into Olive Garden for lunch. We sit at the table quietly, both of us beaming. Adam is being even more tentative then usual now. But I knew that would happen.

"What if it's a boy?" I ask, thinking of holding a tiny little version of Adam.

"Or a girl. ." Adams thoughts drift to a sweet little baby girl, the perfect blend of her parents.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asks, jarring both of us out of our thoughts.

"Sure. I'll have lasagna." I answer, not even having looked at the menu. Adam orders his usual favorite, spaghetti and meatballs.

"I think if we have a boy we should name him after you. Adam Joseph Copeland Jr."

Adam nods. "We are going to have a girl."

"You can't possibly know that! Its far to early."

"Well if not this one, the next baby will be a girl." He states rather determinedly.

Although I could care less if it's a boy or a girl. As long as we have a healthy baby; but I do have a soft spot for a son.

*Adams POV*

Maxi is absolutely glowing, I thought as I watched her heartily eat her salad. She just seems so happy and upbeat after getting the news. We order a desert to share.

"Edge?" A small soft voice rang out. A little boy who couldn't be older than 9 standing by our table hesitantly.

"Hey lil' man. What's your name?" I ask and extend a hand.

"Ethan and I'm 8." He declares with a toothy grin.

"Awesome! Would you like me to sign that?" I ask, gesturing to the WWE Kids magazine he's holding on to.

He nodded enthusiastically. "An can I have my picture with you? Who's she, is she the girl that was on TV when you left?" He pointed at Maxi, who smiled brightly.

"Sure can. She's Maxi, my wife and yes she was on TV with me." I signed the magazine and let the boy sit on my lap while his mom took the picture.

"I miss seeing you on TV," he said before thanking us and going back to his table.

"Maybe a boy would be pretty cool after all." I muse, joining Maxi; who has only left a few bites of Tiramisu left for me. She smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

Later that week I'm eating before heading to the set of Haven.

"Last day of filming isn't it?" Maxi asks as she joins me.

I nod. "Yeah then in February the movie starts filming."

"Do you want to tell Punk and Ally when we go to Thanksgiving?" Canadians already had their Thanksgiving, so Ally, Punk, Maxi and I are celebrating together on the American holiday.

"I don't see why not. But we really need to call Mom and tell her too."

"We will. As soon as you want too. But I only want to tell Mom, Punk and Ally; and Jay if you want to tell him right now. Everybody else can wait until I'm in the 2nd trimester."

"Whys that?"

"Its bad luck. So they say to tell people before than. So I only want to tell the people closest to us."

"Whatever you wanna do babe. I should be back by 6 tonight." I kiss her on the cheek and head out.

All day I was tempted to tell my coworkers on the set of Haven. But Maxi only wanted to tell certain people, and I wasn't going to go against what I agreed to. We'd be filming again in the spring or early summer, and by then we'd be far enough along to tell people.

**A/N: Own nothing besides my OC's and the story.**


	30. Chapter 30

Before I knew it, it was time for our first doctors appointment; and our first ultrasound.

"So, now I'm going to see if we can hear the baby's heartbeat. We don't always hear it at this point, so if we don't the there's no reason to be worried." Dr. Collins explained, and spread some gel on my stomach and searched.

Soon a soft thump, thump, thump filled the room. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I glanced at Adam who was listening intently.

"Everything looks great so far. Now I'm going to do an ultrasound, that will tell us exactly how far along you are and give us a look at the baby."

Dr. Collins set the machine up, and started moving the instrument over my belly.

"There it is, right there." Dr. Collins pointed out a tiny spot on the screen.

"That's it? So tiny." Adam sounds amazed and a little miffed. Dr. Collins was staring intently at the screen. I soon realized he was going back and forth to what appeared to be the same spot. After watching closely I realized it wasn't the same, but 2.

"There's 2 babies?" I say, now thoroughly shocked.

Dr. Collins nods. "Yes, twins. They both look very healthy. Right on track with your due date."

"Wait what?" Adam speaks up, getting up from his spot at my side and inching closer to the monitor. Dr. Collins patiently shows him each baby in turn.

At that moment a dream of mine comes to light. Being pregnant, healthy, happy and safe. But most of all, I am with a man that would never harm me.

"Adam?" I ask softly. He slowly turns away from the screen, looking dazed, but he has a soft smile on his lips.

"Baby, there's 2!" Adam says, and kisses my head, his smile growing.

"Your happy about it then?"

"Oh yeah. I'd be happy with one or 10 at a time!" Dr. Collins and I both laugh at this.

"I don't think I'm up for 10 babies at once!"

"What if its 2 girls? Or 2 boys?" Adam asks later that week, as we lay in bed in the wee hours of the morning after a romp in bed. Luckily, my pregnancy hasn't affected that aspect of our lives so far.

"OR a boy and a girl." I add thoughtfully.

"That would be nice. We'd each have what we wanted then. You'd have your boy and I'd have my girl."

"Adam, I don't care if their boys or girls. As long as their healthy, that's all that matters. Their ours, how could I care about their gender."

"True. But, I think all expectant parents have a preference, especially the first timers. Even if they don't want to admit it. And we can always try for a boy or girl later on; if we have same gender twins."

"You mean identical. Identical twins are always the same gender, although that doesn't make them identical necessarily. If it's a boy and a girl, then their fraternal obviously. You want more kids?"

"I don't know. I haven't given it a lot of thought. I think 2 or 3's a good number, but I'm certainly open to more. If that's what you want, of course." Adam says, nuzzling against me.

I giggle. "Who would've thought the Rated R Superstar is really a big softie? And an expectant daddy, and a wonderful husband!"

Adam chuckles and kisses me affectionately. "Edge is just a character, you know that. I'm really not like Edge."

"But you are Edge," I remind him. He shakes his head. "I just played Edge, just a character; that's all. You know me, Adam."

"That I do. I didn't fall in love with Edge, nor did I marry him. I fell in love with Adam Copeland."

**A/N: I own nothing but my OC's**


End file.
